


New fragment, who dis?

by MajesticTrash



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Moral Dilemmas, Or does he, Pining Toby, Toby is a top and you can't convince me otherwise, aaarrrgghh is a sweetheart but is willing to kill a man, blinky just wants to be a good person, draal has no chill, god aaarrrgghh, god bular, god draal, god jim, god toby, it gets intense, jim dies alot, jim is a half troll, jim may or may not bring the end of days, mentions of medications, neither does bular, vendel is stressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticTrash/pseuds/MajesticTrash
Summary: You know that feeling when you die repeatedly? or that moment you learn you're a fragment of some ancient troll god? Well Jim has to learn all that the hard way. One day Jim learns he's a fragment of an ancient troll god (after dying horribly in so many different ways) along with 4 others who now have to learn to get their shiz together and try not to bring the end of days to both the human and troll world. Fun! well with divine powers, best friends, a (eventual) boyfriend, wonderful teachers, and the power of not killing one another, it's time to decide what the fate of all of existence will be. No pressure.
Relationships: Toby Domzalski/Jim Lake Jr.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. The start of something great

**Author's Note:**

> Fun times! fun ideas! I've been thinking about this for some time now. I LOVE god au stuff and so I thought 'why the hell not? others might enjoy this' So time to write! even though it's no longer writing and more typing but whatever who cares. With that, time for feels! enjoy the ride! I hope you do and I LOVE comments! so, even simple things are welcomed! tell me what you'd like to see-read-and it may end up in this fic~ maybe. Eh only the future can tell. Oh another thing, there is NOT enough material for this ship! well time to add to it!

Alright let’s get this shiz started! First, let’s talk about the world (and I may occasionally borrow aspects of my other fics for this fic)

There are no trollhunters. Only the fragments and followers.

The two sides of the divide are the Gumm-gumms and the peaceful trolls  
The Gumm-gumms believe the only way the trolls will live and thrive is to take over the world above and below the surface.

The peaceful trolls believe that if they simply stay at peace with the humans, they will thrive. Leave me alone I leave you alone. Peaceful interactions as well and the like.

And so the trolls are split on which side to believe in. Which side will be the true victor for their survival?

The fragments are 5 beings who each are a part of the aspect of the ancient troll god.

Creation, Destruction, Equilibrium, Will, and lastly Presence.

Creation is the fragment that creates, solves, and upholds.

Destruction is the fragment that destroys, breaks down, and dismantle.

Equilibrium is the fragment that keeps all things in order. To make sure there is no greater destruction than there is creation. To prevent creation where there is not enough destruction. To keep the balance of power and control. As well as freedom and law. Nothing is to become greater or lesser than another.

Will is the fragment of the very force of being. To will your desires into the world. To look into the past, present, and future. To see what others see. To decide the outcomes of others judgments.

Presence is to give influence into the material worlds. To lead and command. To cause chaos and order. To guide civilization into whatever proper place it needs to be in.

There are half trolls, full trolls, and humans.

Half trolls are born when a human and troll get down and dirty, or when a half troll gets down and dirty with trolls. Half trolls cannot reproduce with one another or humans. They are a very rare species as it’s hard to conceive one, genetic wise. They live in the absolute middle of the road. Both equal to troll and human. 50/50. You get the idea. Half trolls CAN go into daylight just like any human can. Half trolls can eat garbage like regular trolls, except if they eat too much they feel sick. Half trolls can also eat human food no problem. They are much stronger and faster than humans but lesser than full trolls. Quick example: a powerful troll can lift a house. Half trolls can lift a very big car. Half trolls can live for centuries. The oldest recorded was 800. So since trolls can live for 1000’s of years and humans can only live for under 100, half troll lives split the difference typically. Half trolls are seen as lesser than trolls while humans have various beliefs about them. You as the reader know how humans have so many different beliefs about things. So it’s basically that.

Full trolls can’t go out in daylight and blah blah the exact same from the show.

Humans are humans. Nothing else more to say than that.

The world is pretty much the same in the show.

There is no bridge or big all out war. Everyone’s kinda just been doing their own things and living their lives. Sure fights happen here and there but that’s just life in general. Like if a troll lives in a cave and the cave is full of crystals but it would destroy the trolls home if it was being extracted. So the human and troll would deal with each other. Maybe fight over it, maybe the humans just force the troll out, maybe they help find the troll a new home. You get the idea. Some trolls hate humans some humans hate trolls. Sometimes the two fall and love and start up a nice bed breaking fucking and boom sometimes half trolls are born, yay!

Jim’s dad is a full troll who left the second he heard Barbara was preggers. She raised him on her own and yay happy family!

Everyone’s aged up, cause I don’t typically do underage anything. So the kids are in college and in their 20’s.

Jim and Claire are best friends and never got together.

Jim has 5 fingers on both hands. It bothers me he has 4 on one hand. Kinda like, I don’t really want to say OCD, but it makes me anxious a little bit seeing things uneven.

Toby doesn’t live across the street from Jim so they’ve never met until later.

Arrrg (that's how I'm spelling it to make it simple) wasn’t trained to be a Gumm-gumm or anything like that.

Hmmm what else…

The darklands are connected to trollmarket so really it’s not that far to walk to.

The world is pretty much the same in the show so that’s about it. If I decide to change anything/add anything then I’ll just say it. So yeah time to go hardcore balls deep into this fic!

……………………………….

“Long ago there was an all powerful troll god. It guided and protected it’s kind from all things. It helped to construct the very way of life for trolls. No longer did they simply dwell in caves, but created civilization for themselves. Thinker of higher ideas. Those that molded the future and aided in trollkinds development. As they developed below the surface, humans had developed above them. The two grew side by side in their own ways. The troll god believed that it was needed for another time. It spoke to all of trollkind, saying that when their kind is in peril and need aid the most, it’s power will come forth once more to help keep the civilization from becoming nothing but ruin. Throughout all of troll history after that, when times became dire, various beings would be born with a fragment of the troll gods power. 5 fragments. 5 beings. Once their purpose was finished and their lives spent, the power would fade once more from the world. Generation after generation, need after need, fragment after fragment, history would repeat itself. Now, come yet again, the need for them has arrived. It was time for fragments to be reincarnated once more and prevent the utter destruction and collapse of all trollkind and all troll civilization...”

…………………………………..

“So sweetie how have you been? Fist time we’ve been able to actually sit down and enjoy a dinner together” Barbara asked while she and Jim sat down to eat dinner. Jim nervously tapped his fork against the surface of the table. He swallowed and blew air quietly out of his mouth then said with apprehension  
“I’ve been...good. Apparently I’m a god”  
“that’s nice. I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could go out to the movies, see something you’d like-wait what do you mean ‘by being a god’? Like in some videogame?”  
“noooot exactly” Jim grimaced as his eyes met his mothers.

…………………………………

1 day earlier

(mhm. we’re doing that cliché)

…………………………………

The alarm went off, the half trolls hand reached over to turn it off. Jim yawned as he woke up. With each close of his eyes the dream re-played. The scenes of various trolls. The scenes of bowing clothed beings. Various voices invaded his mind. A scene of sitting in a cave sparkling with crystals of all shapes and sizes that surrounded him. A spacious censor laid in front of him as it burned bright purple flames while fumes of incense poured out creating shapes of different faces. The dream seemed so real, he could almost smell the incense burning. Remember the taste that lingered on his tongue. It seemed like a mixture of silver and lavender.

Another morning.

Another dream.

Every few nights this would happen. Jim was told it was simply his imagination, starting as early as when he was a small child when he first began having such vivid dreams. Jim cracked his neck and stretched himself out. The usual morning routine. Dressed, cooked, kissed his mom, grabbed his backpack and headed off to his college class. As he walked he felt a ringing in his ear. He hit the side of his head and had a sudden vision. A boy surrounded by trolls who mumbled with scrambled words. An excited smile and bright green eyes that began to glow. Jim rubbed his head as he came back to the real world.  
‘get it together Jim. What you see, Its not real.’ A sentence he’s heard from so many people. Doctors, psychiatrists, therapists, teachers, and of course his own mother.

Jim cleared his mind and focused on the world around him. Bright sunshine. A cool light breeze. Birds chirping in the trees.  
‘it’s going to be a good day’ he told himself mentally as he let out a deep soothing breath

Well, it would be. For him? Only time will tell.

….

Jim was stuffing taco after taco into his mouth as Claire watched. He was about to break his record of 8 in a row. The setting sun colored the sky in purples, pinks, and reds. The clouds swirled around painting images only the most imaginative people could guess. Jim raised his arms in glory as he downed the last one. Claire clapped for him as he began to eat the wrappers left over.  
“wow. What an amazing accomplishment” Jim wiped his mouth then turned to her  
“I know right? I truly am amazing”  
“boasting isn’t a very good color on you”  
“I look good in any color, and you know it” Claire’s phone vibrated and she rolled her eyes. Jim dusted the crumbs off his shirt with a raised eyebrow  
“what’s with the eye roll? Some boy trying to ask you out again?”  
“no. thankfully. Mary keeps sending messages in this group chat about this guy she likes and all this drama that I am not interested in”  
“oh Mary, you have to admit she keeps things interesting”  
“a bit too much. Honestly I’m really glad you’re boring”  
“excuse me?”  
“oh like you have anything going on in your life” Jim gasped  
“uh I have a LOT of things!”  
“mhm like what? Grindr?”  
“i am not some low class no class hoe. And for your information I have a pretty intense game of animal crossing waiting for me at home. I’m their god. I control their very lives and it’s soothing to fish”  
“sea bass. No, wait-”  
“It’s at least a c+” Claire laughed as Jim finished her sentence. She checked her phone once more as it went off  
“Alright that’s my mom I need to get home”  
“sun goes down freaks come out after all”  
“exactly her line of thinking”  
“want me to walk you home?”  
“I’m a big girl, I’m good. But I appreciate your offer” The two hugged as she started to leave. Jim gave his goodbyes, leaving as well.

Jim looked up as the stars started to come out as he crossed the bridge. Another beautiful night. At least until Jim felt the creeping sensation of being watched. Again. He felt that way more times than he’d care to admit. It would just chalked up to another ‘he’s loosing his mind’ like he needed to hear THAT more. Suddenly he caught a rock inches away from his face as it came flying out of nowhere from his side. He turned around and called out  
“haha very funny. Don’t go hurling stones at peoples faces!” Jim’s ears twitched as he looked around, trying to identify the culprit. However, to no avail. He was utterly alone. Not a soul around him. All was calm and quiet once more, until he caught another rock that was launched from a sewer pipe. And of course, as the curse of human curiosity overwhelmed him, he jumped over the railing and landed on the ground cracking a couple of pebbles beneath him. Jim caught yet another rock hurled at his face. Jim’s agitation only grew when another one was thrown at him, except this one was glowing.  
‘what in the world...’ he thought as it started to make noises that grew in intensity until finally it exploded killing him instantly.

…...

Jim gasped and looked around as he had began to cross the bridge. He took a few deep breaths to steady his pounding heart and shot nerves. He turned in the direction everything had started from. As if on cue a rock was thrown from the sewer pipe. Jim caught it then quickly jumped over the railing and headed towards the pipe  
“hey I don’t know what’s going on but whatever you’re doing you need to knock it off. Quit throwing rocks. Are you trying to kill me? and if you’re about to throw a glowing green one then you need to stop because that shit exploded in my fac-” Jim froze up as everything came to a sudden stop. He had more than enough times throughout his entire life where he experienced Deja vu but it was nothing like this. He had never actually DIED in a memory. Jim’s reflexes kicked in as a rock was hurled at him from deeper within the pipe, it glowed like the last one, however this time it glowed orange. Jim yelped and threw it back. It slid down the pipe and hissed out until it literally dissolved into smoke. It blew towards Jim who tried to swat it away from him. He tried not to breathe it in, but was too late. It felt like the smoke was burning his lungs. He must have been hallucinating because he saw his veins slowly start to glow brighter and brighter until he was pretty much a nightlight. The smoke dissipated and the glow died down. His body trembled in fear as his mind worked in a quick pace in order to figure out what the hell was suddenly happening in his life. A small voice spoke next to him

“I can’t believe it. It’s you! you’re truly the one!” Jim coughed heavily then looked through blurry vision as a figured slowly walked closer. His 6 eyes glowed and his four hands clasped together happily  
“I’ve found you! Oh I’ve been looking forward for this day for so long! I knew you’d be here! I knew you’d be the one! Well alright if I’m being perfectly honest I had my eyes on a few different trolls and even a couple humans, but to think you’d be a half troll!” Jim wheezed out a simple question  
“what?” The figure clapped all four hands together joyfully  
“oh the moment I laid eyes on you oh so long ago I had the sense you’d be special! I knew my plot to end your life would work! And it did!” Jim collapsed onto his knees and sucked in painful breaths while the figure spoke in a soothing tone  
“please master Jim try to calm yourself. The poison won’t kill you. Well, if you weren’t who you are they would have! The pain shall subside as you live!” Jim coughed harder along with louder and felt something hot and wet come out of his mouth. His vision settled onto the ground  
“oh god I just coughed up blood!”  
“curious, you spoke to a god. Hm. Ah, well no matter! You will be more than fine” Jim’s vision blurred so bad he could hardly make anything out. He closed his eyes and when he re-opened them, he was on his side on that cold metal. The next time he closed his eyes and opened them, the figure spoke to another one, a much larger one. Jim’s mind grew more and more fuzzy until his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and sleep consumed him.

………………..

Jim’s eyes started to open little by little. Glowing lights surrounded him. A soft scent of lavender wafted over him. gentle clinks were heard. The taste of silver on his tongue. Jim tried to sit up but was too weak. He fell back down onto a slab of rock covered in soft pelts from unfamiliar creatures.  
“easy-” Jim’s mind phased in and out, unable to fully process the voice that spoke to him  
“-ster Ji-” Jim felt his mouth open as the taste of silver poured down his throat. Jims mind started to sharpen and clear. He slowly sat up, his eyes fully functioning once more.  
“ah master Jim, there we are” The smiling 6 eyed troll brushed Jim off gently  
“easy now. Sit up nice and slowly” Jim took his time to look at his surroundings. He was in a cave. Just like the one from his dreams…  
“Where...am I?”  
“you’re home master Jim”  
“no...no no no my home is in-”  
“yes yes but this is your real home master Jim!” Jim fully sat up and rubbed his head  
“please do take a few deep breaths. There you go, now let them out slowly. How are you feeling? If you’re strong enough then shall we begin?”  
“begin what?”

……………………………..

“whoa”  
“indeed master Jim. Welcome to trollmarket” Jim couldn’t even take everything in all at once

(you know, we all know what it looks like. I’m too excited to just re-write everything so I’m just going to go ahead and skip to the next scene. Don’t like it? Well I don’t want to just waste my time describing something you already watched!)

Blinky lead him through the market, occasionally getting glanced at by various trolls who’s sight lingered on them for far too long than Jim would have preferred. He could only make a small smile and wave back lightly. Blinky spoke from in front of Jim  
“please keep up master Jim, you don’t need to focus on anyone but me. Now then, I’m sure you have many qu-”  
“first why am I here?! Second what did you do to me!? Third where are we?! And last did you kill me?!”  
“to answer: I’m about to explain and lead you to all your answers you could possible conceive. Second I merely-erm-took action in order to aid in travel much quicker. Third I had already answered that. And lastly yes and no. Well the first time yes I did, but in actuality I did no such act. I merely believed and wished to act upon my murderous intent and thus because I-”  
“so you DID kill me?!”  
“please do not interrupt. No I did not, I merely thought on it. Clearly you had experienced what WOULD have happened thus preventing it and thus it had not in fact happened at all.” Jim slowed down as they came to a bridge leading to the heartstone. Jim awed at it wordlessly. Blinky chortled  
“yes, the heartstone. It gives us the life, sustenance, and vigor”  
“are we going to it?”  
“inside, but yes quite right”  
“wait why?”  
“please keep up master Jim. And it’s because we must show you to your room in the temple”  
“Wait-room? Temple?”  
“yes temple. I hope you have no problems sharing! Haha!”

As they entered Jim’s body glowed like it had in the pipe. He ran his hand over the smooth surface and felt an immense force and in his mind he could hear...whispers?  
“master Jim, please do not force me to repeat myself on speeding up your current pace. Yes yes the heartstone and the voices and all of it will be explained momentarily”  
“how did you know about the voices?”  
“well all the fragments may listen to their wisdom”  
“fragments?”  
“as much as I adore human curiosity, please restrain yourself from furthe-” The sounds of movement picked up until an elder troll entered the room  
“Blinkous why have you brought that half troll here?” Blinky quickly turned around and clasped his hands together, practically bouncing on his toes  
“Vendel absolutely magnificent news! I’ve found him! Our last fragment!” Vendel tugged on his beard as he approached and studied Jim  
“hm. Two in one week. In the same place. And NOT trolls? I suppose I will not question his will. Come now, I will guide you young...what are you called?” Jim shrugged a little  
“Jim lake jr. but everyone just calls me Jim”  
“yes. Very well. hm. Human names. Come, it is time for your tests”  
“tests? Like SATs?”  
“I have no clue as to what that is but no. We need to test you to see if you truly are a fragment. No more questions.” Blinky nudged Jim forward to help get him started!  
“just a precaution master Jim. Nothing to fear! Well the potential violent and ruthless deaths that could possibly occur come to mind...BUT those will not happen to you! Hopefully”

…………………

Vendel had brought Jim into an empty room. Nothing but scratched up walls and a crystal ceiling that was the only source of light.  
“now then young half troll stand right there” Vendel pointed with his staff to imprints of feet.  
“alright” Jim studied the room, which had no interesting or different parts to it. Jim heard a loud clunk then watched as a hole in the wall opened up and both the trolls stood against a far back wall away from it. Blinky held a stone table against his chest along with a chisel. Vendel called out  
“with you being the possible final fragment and the other 4 learned, you shall do the test of wills. Survive and accomplish them and you shall take your rightful place here within these hearstone walls” Blinky smiled and added cheerfully  
“I have no doubt of your abilities master Jim!” Blinky stated, then quickly added  
“you should really focus on not dying!” Jim blinked and before he could say anything Jim was brutally impaled on a spear that shot out of the wall. He spat out blood and squirmed trying to pull it out only to have his insides more torn up. Jim blinked and was back in his current time.  
“I have no doubt of your abilities master Jim!” Jim listened as Blinky had spoken it yet again. Jim quickly dove out of the way a mere second as the spear shot out of the wall and dig itself into the opposite wall. Jim looked over at the two who quietly shared words Jim couldn't hear as Blinky wrote on the stone tablet. Blinky looked over with a pair of eyes and gave a toothy smile  
“you did excellent master Jim!”  
“what the hell was that?!”  
“a spear obviously”  
“i meant why did you shoot it at me?!”  
“oh, no that didn’t happen! You merely peered into the future!”  
“WHAT?!”  
“focus master Jim it is not over!” and after a large variety of sharp things shot out of the walls, the floor, even the ceiling at one point, death after death Jim was shaking in a corner holding himself  
“p-please no more! I don’t want to die anymore!” Blinky walked over and patted Jim on the shoulder  
“this portion of the test is over with! No more death”  
“i-i can’t do this anymore! Please I just want to go home!” Jim started to sob. Blinky held him close and comforted him  
“it’s alright, I promise the next two tests are very easy. No killing. No deaths”

…….

Jim stood in front of three trolls who all held spears and looked at Jim. Blinky and Vendel walked to the side and away from them. Vendel shouted out  
“for the next test you must read their minds. Which one has the intent on killing you?” Blinky quickly added  
“they won’t really do so!” Jim held the sides of his face  
“b-but you said-”  
“I know master Jim but they are simply going to have the INTENTION of doing so. None will act on it” Jim groaned out  
“okay, how am I supposed to tell who wants to then?! I’m not good at guessing poker faces!”  
“you must peer into their minds”  
“I can’t read minds!”  
“oh but you can! Focus. Concentrate. Think. Imagine you’re entering their thoughts!” Jim rubbed his forehead  
“I’m dead. This is all some nightmare or punishment or something.”  
“oh on the contrary master Jim! This is your paradise!” Jim took a deep breath through his nose and let it out slowly  
‘what have I got to loose?’ He looked at each of their faces one at a time. He thought hard, but couldn’t do anything. He closed his eyes this time and concentrated.  
‘what do mind reading powers feel like?! These trolls are insane. This really is hell isn’t it? It Is because I’m gay?’ a small whisper manifested into his mind. He couldn’t understand it but he could hear it. He opened his eyes and looked at each one of the trolls. When he looked at one of them, the whispers grew louder. Jim anxiously pointed  
“that guy?” Vendel and Blinky mumbled to one another as Blinky wrote more on the tablet. Blinky gave his usual smile  
“alright moving on!”  
“Was I correct?” the merry troll said nothing in return.

…….

This time Vendel, Blinky, and Jim stood in a room filled with various objects. Crystals, tools, pieces of what look like to be statues, and all sorts of things. Vendel placed a square object covered with a large cloth. No other features could be made out other than the smooth sides  
“now, for your final test” this time Blinky placed 3 different keys in front of the object  
“master Jim you will focus upon each key. You will know which should be used to open what is underneath this cloth! A memory deep deep within you will surface if you concentrate hard enough. And for a little extra aid, perhaps touching them will bring clarity upon this task of yours” Jim touched each and everyone of the keys. While his eyes were closed, a blurry vision came to him. The vision was of a trolls hand pulling the cloth off and then using the left key. Jim looked at both the trolls and did as his vision had shown him. Blinky wrote once more on his tablet and then handed it to Vendel. Vendel nodded and left the room silently. Blinky clasped Jim on the shoulders while the other two pulled him into a hug.  
“you’ve done it master Jim! you’ve finished all the trials flawlessly! I must admit I was a bit worried when you took too long trying to read those trolls minds, ah but no matter! All is said and done!” Jim pushed off a little and looked into Blinkys eyes  
“okay, you’re welcome? Now will you PLEASE tell me what’s going on?! I’ve had a long day of college work, and then I DIE REPEATEDLY then I have to read someones mind to see if they want TO KILL ME! THEN I HAVE TO HAVE SOME VISION AND FIND THE KEYS! I’M MORE THAN A LITTLE BIT FREAKING OUT!” Blinky simply pat his shoulders once last time before turning and walking out of the room  
“come then! All will be explained”  
“you mean it this time?!”  
“yes I certainly do! Now then, let us journey to the library!”

…………….

(and then Blinky explains about the history and all that. I don’t feel like re-writing it. By now you might think ‘god he’s so fucking lazy’ well...I am XD but I just don’t want to write scenes where we already know them. It just slows the story down and doesn’t interest me as well as some readers. So with that in mind let’s keep going!)

…………….

Jim ran a hand through his fur  
“I’m...a part of a god. Right, because my life was needing this kind of intensity”  
“well I’m happy you feel that way”  
“I was being sarcastic!”  
“Ah, I see” Jim took a deep breath and looked at Blinky resigned  
“alright. So, I’m one of five others. so...i guess I’m wondering when I get to meet my...well...other parts?”  
“Vendel was gathering them right after your tests concluded. Now then, time to introduce you to your fellow fragments!”

As they made their way back Blinky was going over a few things with Jim, the past fragments, his new responsibilities, his blooming abilities, and overall who he was-well is.  
“-and so master Jim you are the final fragment to be collected”  
“collected? Sounds like I’m some shard of crystal”  
“oh no not at all! You are far more important than some common crystal!”  
“right...so...there’s a human?”  
“yes, young master Tobias. First human that has ever become a fragment”  
“and me as a half troll...”  
“there’s been some in the past but it’s still shocking to learn one is a fragment”  
“so which am I exactly?”  
“you are will. Hence why you are able to look beyond all sights, learn what cannot be known by any others” Jim ran a hand over his horn  
“I always had such vivid dreams. So many of these flashes where I see or experience something. All that...is real? All those memories...”  
“those are all memories of past fragments of will” Jim rubbed his temples  
“so do the other fragments get memories like I do?”  
“yes, but not nearly as many. You see through the eyes of multiple beings, not just your past fragments”  
“great I have more than most others.”  
“you sound like this is disappointing, am I correct?”  
“yeah sorta...” They entered the heartstone once more except this time they went in a different direction. A hallway with images and scenes carved all over, from top to bottom and side to side. All past events conserved for future trolls to look upon and learn.  
“wait Blinky, you said the first fragment reincarnation was born centuries ago. I’m only 21. If all 5 are supposed to be born together...i don’t get it”  
“oh no no, the fragments are not all born at once! They simply are reborn within the same lifetime. You and master Tobias are by far the youngest. I believe you’re of the same age. But it’s always hard to tell with humans and half trolls!”

They entered a large room with various hallways leading off in different directions. In the center of the room was a well decorated area filled with star maps and engravings. Words and scenes carved masterfully into the walls glowed in various colors making them seem as if they were coming to life. Standing in the center was an excited human bouncing on the balls of his feet. An agitated looking blue troll. And lastly a tired looking Vendel. Blinky announced to all who turned to look at Jim  
“i present to you the final fragment! Jim-erm-yes! We will find a suitable moniker later. He is the fragment of will and he is finally here!” Jim made a small wave and an awkward chuckle. The blue troll snarled  
“first a human, now a half troll? This is pathetic. Why do I have to be with them?! Why couldn’t I have been brought to this earth in a better group. A weak half troll, a small worm of a human, and a pacifist-” Vendel slammed his staff on the ground  
“enough! Draal, you’ve made your point loud and clear. Now properly introduce yourself.” Draal snorted  
“I am Draal the deadly. The fragment of destruction. Son of Kanjigar the courageous. And CLEARLY the best and strongest of the fragments.” Blinky whispered to Jim  
“think little of it. All-well almost all-of the fragments of destruction have been hot headed and far too prideful for their own good. They believe themselves the strongest, and yes little rivals the power of absolute destruction, but still. Fighting isn’t always the strongest thing” Toby raised his arm high, Vendel sighed through his nose  
“yes. Your turn”  
“hi, I’m Toby! Son of Ralph, I live with my nana. I’m the fragment of CREATION!” Toby spread his fingers wide and small fireworks shot out of them  
“i can make anything I want! Check this out!” Toby clasped his hands together. Multi colored lights glowed and shaped themselves. Once the glow subsided Toby showed a crisp 100$ bill  
“I’m my own bank. Pretty cool huh? Jim what can you do!? Other than break things” Toby smiled slyly and looked at Draal who roared in anger. Jim rubbed the back of his head  
“i ah-can see into the future...and past...and...some other stuff...yeah”  
“so you’re like some oracle?! Awesomesauce! Can you guess which winning lotto numbers are up next?! With my cash and your vision, we can make BANK on-” Vendel cleared his throat loudly  
“please, I need the three of you to pay attention. Draal has already been taught about our history. Being a human and half troll, I have high doubt you’d both know of our history” Toby gave a joyful thumbs up. Vendel sighed and tugged his beard  
“I don’t need to have the power of foresight to see the future stress I must endure.” Draal huffed out  
“can I leave now? I’ve seen him, and him, and now I’d like to leave. As a fragment I get to have final say Vendel. I-”

“yes. Fine. Go ahead. Blinkous, come with me. We have tasks to finish” Blinky gave Jim one last hug  
“humans enjoy these yes? Positive physical comforts?”  
“yeah”  
“good! Well I shall come to you later, for now make yourself comfortable”  
“wait but there’s 3 of us here. Where are the other two?”  
“oh one is visiting his father while the other-” Vendel called Blinky to hurry up. Blinky gave a pat on the back then quickly retreated back to Vendel. Jim watched the two of them leave, still trying to wrap his head around everything that’s happened in the past few hours. Jim turned to see Draal walk up to him and glare  
“you are nothing. Understand?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“you and that fleshbag make a mockery of us. Fragments are all powerful beings who should be treated as gods, which we in fact are. If you make even the smallest mistake to ruin MY reputation, I will never forgive you and I will gladly go out of my way to make your life absolute misery. If I didn’t need you I wouldn’t stand by and let you make claim of our birthright. I don’t know why I chose to make such a choice but I will simply have to live with that. Watch yourself.” Draal snorted air through his nose at Jim then stomped off. Jim almost jumped out of his skin when Toby’s voice was suddenly right next to him

“eh don’t think anything of him. I came here yesterday and he’s just a big asshole. Oh and he refers to himself as ‘i’ at times because he REALLY takes to heart that hes a fragment. Cause we’re all one troll god dude technically so he thinks all his actions and choices are because he, being the troll god, thought it should be so. So yeah if he says ‘i chose this thing because I was wise enough to do it’ he’s talking as if he’s the complete troll god. So yeah, hi, I’m Toby. Where do you live? Okay that’s weird sounding. Sorry If I’m being weird. I ah-never really made friends with anyone and now that I’m apparently a piece of some ancient all powerful troll god with super powers, I feel like the universe is FINALLY giving me something good! I mean I didn’t have my parents cause they died in a storm and I don’t have any friends and I only have my nana-wow I really am sounding sad. Sorry I didn’t mean to spill my life story on you-alright I’m going to stop talking now” Toby clamped his mouth shut. Jim gave a worried smile  
“it’s alright. I live in Arcadia-”  
“like Arcadia oaks?! California?! RIGHT ABOVE US?!”  
“yeah-”  
“NO WAY I LIVE THERE TOO! Wow this is like, fate or something huh? Wow so you can see the future?! that’s so dope!”  
“yeah I guess...it’s exhausting though...all my life I’ve constantly seen and experienced things that I thought I just made up in my head. I’ve gone through a lot of medical stuff to help me and my problems out. Now I know its all real and means something”  
“wow...sorry about all that. Really I am. The worst I’ve ever had to go through with my superpowers is trying to figure out how to make my hand fireworks fit into my magic act. I do stage magic! it’s pretty cool. Oh and I can make things! Well, small things. The more I use my powers though the more tired I get. It really works you out, ya know? Oh! Did you have to go through a trial thing too? What did you have to do? I had to make this shield to keep myself safe and figure out how to make this one part to fix this thing and then I had to recreate something from a memory from way back, like one of my ancestors made...hey you okay? you’re really quiet. Wait no I’m stupid I just haven’t shut up. Sorry I’m just, REALLY stoked about all of this still!”

“Well that makes one of us” Jim gave a weak smile.

The two sat on a nearby bench and talked for a while. About their lives, their history, their powers, their trials, everything.

“-so yeah I never had a dad. I wonder who he is but at the same time I really don’t care”  
“yeah. I get it. Well kinda. Always wanted a family. Well, like a big family. Guess we both only have one person in our lives”  
“yeah” Toby pat his knees as the two just quietly watched the scenes glow brighter and dimmer. Toby broke the silence  
“so yeah. If you ever need anything made. I’ll make it! Well, I’ve never really done anything bigger than making this hat from this one magic set I bought. One of my cats pooped into it so I had to toss the original hat out. Think one day I could make a speedboat? That would be pretty sweet” Jim laughed  
“yeah that would be sweet. Thanks for the offer. I’ll keep it in mind. Hey, did you meet either of the other fragments? I mean, now I really do want to know what the others are like”  
“Yeah I’ve met them. Presence? His name is Bult I think? I met him once for like, a moment. He was going to his dad who is this big important troll guy. Being near the presence fragment is...weird. Its like being near him you feel this...gravity? I don’t know how to explain it. It’s like this force goes into you and you feel this thing around and inside of you. Sorry I don’t know how to explain it. And he’s kinda scary. He’s all dark and brooding with glowing red eyes. Like he was born from some nightmare”  
“knowing nightmares well enough, I believe you”  
“and the last fragment is this huge troll guy. His name sounds like a roar or something? I could only be introduced for a half second before he had to go do something. He’s the even one. So I guess he has to go around fixing things all the time. Geez if everyone came to you about every little problem it would suck”  
“yeah it would”

Jim slumped and rubbed his face  
“when I woke up this morning I had another dream. Then everything was normal and then I saw you in a vision. I guess you got the meet and greet”  
“me? Really? Dope! Wait do you see EVERYTHING?! Cause-”  
“no don’t worry, it was only for a split second. I only get small parts here and there”  
“can you see the future right now?”  
“no. its more like...hm...it comes on its own at random times. And when I’m about to die.”  
“like all those times in your trials”  
“yeah...”  
“well, at least you didn’t actually die haha!...yeah...”

“i still remember everything though. Every pinch of pain. Every second. It was the worst thing I’ve ever had to go through. Each time I closed my eyes and began to get cold and numb I would snap back before it all happened and I just...i can’t get all those times out of my head” Jim got silent again and ran a hand over his horn. Toby tried to think of something to say. Nothing but blanks came up. It’s not like he was used to having to comfort others in need. Jim saw the bright colorful light then turned to see it when Toby handed him a small bouquet of flowers.  
“here Jim. I really don’t know what to say or do. But I’ll always be here to listen. Flowers are nice and people get them for others to cheer them up and make them happy...sorry if this isn’t...good” Jim smiled warmly and took them. They smelled as fresh as if they had just been picked  
“these are really nice. Thanks I really appreciate it”  
“No problem man.” more silence grew between the two of them. Jim did feel his spirits lift with the flowers.

Honeysuckle. His favorite. It made him think of all the times his mom would take them for a long spring drive to see all the fresh flowers and foliage that began to bloom and regrow from winter. They really hadn’t done that in years…

“master Jim!” Jims mind came back to the present as Blinky had called out while running over  
“hey Blinky”  
“please do come with me, I have something to show you!”  
“is it another trial?”  
“oh goodness no! Those are all over with! No, this is something that will no doubt be nothing short of upmost pleasure and relaxation”  
“I could really use something like that” Blinky quickly led Jim out of the room and into a hallway. Jim said his goodbyes and waved to Toby, Toby did the same as he watched them leave. Toby frowned and felt loneliness set in. Then a thought occurred to him, he should have given Jim his cellphone number. They could text on the surface and share memes-no. Toby didn’t want to just bombard Jim with a bunch of crap. Just because he was lonely doesn’t mean he has to just spring it all on Jim…

………….

“whoa”  
“whoa indeed master Jim! Do you enjoy it? If nothing is to your pleasure we will simply have that remedied! If you require anything, even the smallest thing, simply ask and it shall happen!” The two stood at the doorway of a massive room. Decorated from a huge ceiling top to the floor. Images and moments decorated the walls like that of the temple except these ones...were just like all the times Jim had remembered. As if each and everyone of his visions played out on the walls from when he was just a small child until right now. Even the dreams he had that morning were on one of the walls. The soft glow of so many different colored lights gave off such a relaxing mood. From the ceiling hung tapestries of figures, each having their own design. In the dead center of the room was a massive fire pit lit up in colorful flames that changed just like the walls did. Surrounding it were various pillows and blankets of all shapes and sizes, along with different materials. Large censors filled the air with strong fragrances of lavender and that silver flavor that clung to his tongue.  
(haha rhyme)  
Assorted statues decorated tables and surfaces. Silver veins spread through the floor like blood vessels in a persons body. And other fancy decorative things  
(can’t think of anything else to add right now)

“Blinky this place is...I’m speechless”  
“oh I’m so glad to hear it!”  
“those tapestries”  
“each one was a fragment reincarnation. One day once you’ve passed on from this earth you will have your own. And when the day comes we have need for another, the next fragment will look upon it much like you look upon the others in this very moment”  
“So all the temple rooms look like this?”  
“oh no! Each fragment has always had a specific flamboyant touch to it. Will has always had a more meditative need. As you have most likely noticed lavender and silver has always been a favorite”  
“I do love them”  
“just as all fragments of will had”  
“so each fragment gets their own room?”  
“yes”  
“can I see the others?”  
“that all depends on what the other fragments desire. We can’t simply barge in on them!” Jim brushed his hand against some wind chimes, making beautiful music echo through the room  
“this feels like some resort”  
“I do hope that’s a positive note”  
“it is” Jim turned to Blinky suddenly worried  
“Blinky I really need to get home. I love this place, but I need to be with my mom. I can’t just up and leave her”  
“oh, well she could live here in the temple-well no, only fragments and those who serve them may...unless she serves you”  
“she doesn’t. Well then I need to go home”  
“very well master Jim. This will always be your home. And you will have to return nightly...so...”  
“you won’t make me pass out each time right?”  
“no no certainly not! That was just for...that moment”

Blinky pulled something out of a bag and handed it to Jim  
“that is what’s known as a horngazel. It will open up a portal that will lead you to trollmarket. Come. We shall get you back upon the surface world once more. Tomorrow night, we shall meet under the bridge for your training and duties. Take the rest of the time between then and now to replenish and rejuvenate yourself, you’re going to need every ounce of power for tomorrow”  
“i have no doubt about that.”

………………

Now, back in the present Jim swallowed down and mentally debated on if he should tell his mom or not about everything  
‘i can’t just tell her. But I can’t keep being a literal god from her. And who knows if someone will try to come here?! What if someone breaks in to try and worship me or something!? Is she even going to believe any of this? I wouldn’t if I literally didn’t live through it. She has to know. This isn’t something to hide.’

“-and then I uh...came home” Barbara sat there in silence, then adjusted her glasses and began to laugh  
“oh sweetie you are too funny! Where do you come up with these kinds of things? I think you and Claire have seen way too many fantasy movies”  
“Its true mom” Jim gave a serious and worried look. Barbara’s laughter died down as she read his expression  
“you’re serious aren’t you”  
“mhm”  
“this is ridiculous, your father was no god!”  
“it doesn’t matter who the parents are. I’m a reincarnation” Jim sighed and his gaze fell to his food  
“I’m sorry mom” Jim felt Barbara put her hand on his own  
“Sweetie you have nothing to apologize for. it’s not like you chose to become a-well a god”  
“so you believe all that craziness?”  
“if you’re serious. Then yes. Yes I do. I know you would never lie to me. All those years. And-and your visions and-oh god Jim I’m so sorry. Everyone we consulted said you were having problems knowing what was real and what was fake. It was all real. All those medications-I’m the one who should be apologizing.”  
“it’s alright mom”  
“is there anything I can do to help you? I mean being a god isn’t easy”  
“just being with me helps. A lot”  
“no matter what, you call and I’ll help you. I don’t care if I’m at work or not. I won’t abandon you when you’re going through...godhood problems”  
“even if you’re neck deep in surgery?”  
“well I can’t let the person just die. But if there’s someone who can take over, then I will get them to”

Barbara got up and hugged Jim. The two shared a quiet loving embrace for a good while. Barbara pulled off and giggled  
“my son’s a god. Well what parent gets to boast about that?” Barbara kissed Jim’s forehead  
“no matter what happens. I will support you. I love you so much. I believe in you and how good you are. I know you will make the right choices. Being a god, well I’m guessing you’ll have to use your powers somehow, right? Just remember me whenever you have doubt, alright?”  
“alright mom. I promise”

…………………………………………..

That night Jim had waited for Blinky at the bridge just like they had agreed upon. Blinky was hooded and waving as Jim approached  
“my fragment, master Jim. I hope you’ve had nothing but a wonderful evening!”  
“thanks, I did. It wasn’t easy to think on everything but...well I’m here like I promised. I always keep my promises”  
“fantastic to learn about!” Blinky turned around and opened a portal. The two walked trollmarket except they turned an unfamiliar corner and waited on a bridge.

“now master Jim, before we begin I have-erm-some news to share” Blinky clasped his hands together and sighed  
“my brother Dictatious. He wants to speak to you”  
“you have a brother? Never mind you literally just said it”  
“yes. I do. he’s...he is the advisory of a very feared and very powerful Gumm-gumm”  
“Gumm-gumm? Like the chewing gum?”  
“no no nothing that sweet and simple. In trollspeak Gumm-gumm means ‘bringer of horrible, slow, painful and thoroughly-calculated death.’”  
“oh...alright...I’m not going to die right?”  
“no troll no matter how violent, how unruly, how absolutely vile, would ever dare raise even a finger to a fragment. You are our divine rulers. You are our true god. All trolls will listen. All trolls will obey. Well to an extent. My brother most likely wishes to bring you to his master to speak on behalf of their beliefs”  
“which would be?”  
“well for the past few centuries trollkind has been a bit...divided. For you see, currently there are two philosophies that we believe in. The first is the Gumm-gumm way: ‘humans are beneath us. In order to thrive and become stable once more, we must conquer the surface world and claim what is rightfully ours. Once we have owned all that there is to own, will all life grow stable once more and trollkind will become prosperous’ and the second is a more peaceful one. One that I personally believe in. ‘all trolls must stand with our human allies. Only when we work together can we achieve pure and true stability. We must not depend on them, but we can learn from them. Trade. Grow together. If one grows, so does the other.’ and of course as you know quite well humans haven’t been the most...how do I put this...willing to cooperate.”  
“yeah, I know humans. They are really...well they always believe they know what they’re doing”  
“precisely! Which is why trollkind is divided. Look at what we’ve accomplished with them! But also look what they’ve done to the world and our own kind! And so you see why we are divided on our beliefs. And I believe that we must work alongside humanity as I’ve stated. But what I believe to be one of the most important evidence is that a fragment IS in fact a human! This is a clear sign that our god clearly wants us to become one once more! Why else would he choose a human? And a fragment of creation no doubt! To create a new world! One where we can once more grow side by side! I mean what kind of human would think humanity isn’t fit to rule the world anymore?”

Jim mentally recalled pretty much most of what he’s seen and learned about humanity  
“I could name a few”  
“Well no matter. Another reason why some-well a quite many-believe the Gumm-gumms to be true is because their leaders son is a fragment! The fragment of presence! Clearly a sign that he is right and so is the Gumm-gumm belief!”  
“alright I see how everything is divided”  
“quite right master Jim. 2 for 2”  
“wait 2?”  
“yes. Draal believes...well he doesn’t believe fully the Gumm-gumm way of life, but he DOES believe trolls are superior to humans and we should take our rightful place above them.”  
“so, Toby is on the side of keeping humans as friends. Draal and Bular don’t want that. Who’s the other?”  
“ah, a dear kind friend of mine. His name is Arrrg”

(to make it simple I always spell it like that)

“I think I remember Toby talking a little bit about him”  
“yes. He is the fragment of equilibrium. He will keep stable all that there is! All will be even and just”  
“that seems like a very big thing to carry”  
“yes. An enormous burden he must bear upon his furred shoulders. And then master Jim-” Blinky pointed to Jim with all four of his index fingers  
“leads us to you. You are the deciding factor. Master Jim what you chose is literally all of trollkinds future. The fragments have always been a democracy. Well not always, but that’s a long story to tell and you do not have time to listen. Not only are you the last one who can choose, but you are a HALF TROLL. Literally a leg in both worlds! You are exactly the middle! You must choose which world to support. Which side. Everyone will turn to you, see you, demand you choose. And choose you must. I cannot decide or tell you what to do...but maybe...go with my beliefs?” Blinky smiled and blinked. Jim ran a hand over his horn  
“wow. Great I’m the one who has to literally decide the fate of the world”  
“correct. Now then, my brother comes”

On the other side of the bridge a hooded figure met them. He bowed and greeted  
“greetings fragment of will. My lord and I have been expecting your arrival for centuries now. I welcome you to trollmarket and beyond” Dic

(which is how I’m spelling it to make is simple)

nodded as he turned to Blinky and grunted a simple  
“brother.” Blinky frowned  
“as warm as ever brother”  
“I have not come here for you. We may bicker later. As much as I enjoy It greatly, I would much rather speak to his holiness. Now then, come along. We must not keep my dark lord waiting. He is patient but not too patient” Jim waved goodbye to Blinky as he left. Blinky whisper shouted  
“remember what we spoke of.”

After they had left the bridge Dic spoke  
“I’ve no doubt my brother has only said HIS side to of the story. But I’m going to assume you know about the great divide”  
“yeah he filled me in on it. Alright, what’s your side of the story? I like to make sure I know everything before I consider a choice”  
“ah, a very welcomed belief. Now, OUR side of the story is something that may suit you better than my brothers. For centuries now the humans had been going out of their way to selfishly claim territory that does not belong to them. How far they’ve expanded. How much killing they’ve done for their own selfish reasons. Tell me, if you witnessed your family being killed off in troves, would you enjoy standing by watching the carnage while doing nothing? Or would you rather do something to avenge your family, even prevent it from happening further on?”  
“Blinky hadn’t mention that. I guess I would do something about it. I’d try to reason first though”  
“so if a killer broke in and murdered your mother in front of you simply because they wished to own what you owned first, would you reason with them about taking what they wanted?”  
“that’s taking it too far. I wouldn’t let that happen to my mom.”  
“and yet if she died, there’s no bringing her back now is there? We trolls have stood by long enough. We wish to end the fighting one and for all. Show that we won’t let the humans claim our homes any longer. And if you do not believe me or wish for evidence. Hows about looking at centuries of evidence. We have recorded each and every troll who was slain for selfish reasons. Did you know that there is a human group that purposely hunts down trolls for their own amusement?”  
“i didn’t”  
“what if I told you that group extends to every nation in the human world. A sport.”  
“i never knew that. So this is true?”  
“like I already spoke. We have evidence. Facts. Even videotapes if you’d prefer it”

They rounded a corner and Jim had noticed they left trollmarket. The area was getting darker. Harder. Colder.

“Did you know my parents were killed when I was hardly a whelp? I had to look after my younger brother who had not been even old enough to be taught to read.”  
“Blinky never mentioned that”  
“why would he? It would show the humans in a terrible light. Want to know why they killed them and take our home? Because underneath our home was a vast deposit of gold. So much in fact that it made the human settlement the wealthiest that side of the country. Did they reason with our parents? no. they gathered in a mob and killed them without hardly speaking. The only reason my brother and I lived was because we hid. Once it was night and the humans went back to their huts to rest, I gathered what little food we had left and, well, left. It was almost a century until we found our way to a proper home among trolls where we could feel safe.” Jim couldn’t believe it. Then again. Knowing how humans can be...  
“that’s horrible”  
“indeed. You know how horrible humans are. Where have arrived” in front of them stood giant stone doors

(you know what they look like XD)

“it is time you met our dark lord Gunmar”


	2. Everything will be alright, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now begins that deep spiral into questioning the world and it's people.
> 
> Gunmar tries to be convincing
> 
> Bular watches with curiosity
> 
> I love you mom
> 
> ah, sweet sweet worry
> 
> holy shiz wtf is THAT?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this fic trolls have never eaten humans before. Maybe i might change that later, maybe not. but for now, humans have never been eaten so just a fact to remember.  
> dic isn't blind. a little fact to remember as well  
> Been re-reading one of my fav books: Lost gods. So it's about a man who died and has to survive the afterlife. Alright so, think about religion from all across the world. How each has their own take on the afterlife, souls, beliefs, etc. Instead of any individual one, it's one giant place. Each territory belongs to certain beliefs. Christians, Pagans, atheists, and so on. you get the idea. So they do interact with one another like how different countries do. Thing is, they have their own rules in a way. So, if you're Christian and do something that is deemed sinful then you will go to hell. If You're an Atheist and you do something sinful, you DON'T go to hell. Because you didn't believe in that faith, so it's rules don't apply to you. The elder pagan gods are the most numerous and powerful and own the largest territories. But-well I'm not going to spoil anything. Point is, it's really REALLY COOL! oh, and there is no language difference. You just can understand one another as if you're speaking the most clear language to you. You CAN die. But you don't really. People will get their heads cut off, and now your body and head are working on their own terms. More like your head is normal but now your body is just a shambling corpse. Some Christians will crucify themselves in hopes that Jesus will come to them and take them to heaven, so you see these huge fields of people on crosses. You meet a few different pagan gods from different parts of the world. They mention at one point how Durga the Indian goddess would go around and hunt stray demons who fled from hell for whatever reason. Some souls try to escape and live in hiding, but are legally owned by Hell so some creatures go around to round up souls. There are parts and questions asked as to why divine beings don't just try to expand and take over? The answer in it's most simple form is that there is just this law that doesn't allow them to. no one invented it, its like gravity. It just exists. Even more powerful beings like Lucifer wouldn't dare to break such laws. Various people refer to 'one god' religions while other religions with multiple gods are called 'many gods'. The pagan gods talk and answer questions like why no soul is allowed to leave the afterlife. Another law. Living and the dead are not allowed to mix. In the somewhat beginning of the book (and not a spoiler?) An angel from heaven speaks to the main character. In the midst of talking The main character says "Jesus...forgive me" in shock. The angel says "Your wasting your breath. Jesus does not hear the dammed." anyways i won't go deeper into it but ahhh you should totally read it! it's so good!  
> Watched the movie Vivarium. super freaky. Check it out. it makes me paranoid about life and other creatures that seem to be so similar to things. i don't want to spoil it, look that shit up!  
> was thinking about what kind of pokemon types each of the fragments would be  
> Will: psychic/rock  
> Presence:dark/rock  
> Creation:fairy/rock  
> Destruction:fire/rock  
> Equilibrium: (this one was a hard one to think about) either Dragon/rock or Normal/rock  
> ALRIGHT ENJOY!

The twin doors opened up and Jim was greeted by rows and rows of Gumm-gumm soldiers. Blinky never mentioned the trolls were armed…  
Dic called out  
“part yourselves. The fragment of will walks forth! To speak to our dark lord!” and on cue in perfect sync the trolls moved backwards creating a clear path to the throne. Jim saw the dark troll sitting on his throne. His eye glowing as he stared at Jim approaching. Jim swallowed, this troll was...off. Jim couldn’t place it. But there was something about him that just didn’t seem ‘normal’ then again, what is normal but the average of something accepted? The dark troll called out  
“all leave. Dic and the fragment step forth” the trolls quickly left the room, the sudden cold emptiness seemed to make the room that much more eerie. Dic bowed before his dark lord then proceeded to walk up the steps and return to his position by the throne. Everything was deadly silent as Gunmar simply sat there looking Jim over from horn to toe. Jim rubbed the back of his head, unsure how exactly to start up a casual conversation with a huge troll that was bent on slaughtering humanity for troll kind to gain the surface world.  
“so...hi there. My names Jim” a short simple reply was given  
“mhm.” clearly very talkative and very interactive. Jim made a small jump when Gunmars voice rose, suddenly killing the silence  
“Jim. hm. A human name for a half troll”  
“yeah, my mom’s human and she raised me...alone...uh...my dad left us when he found out my mom was pregnant”  
“pathetic whelp.” Jim wasn’t prepared for that reply.  
“um...excuse me?” Gunmar shook his head  
“not you. The troll. What kind of father does that?” Jim snorted with a laugh  
“I’ve been hearing that all my life” Jim’s small joy died as quickly as it came when Gunmar just kept staring at him. Jim didn’t even notice him blink once. Another few muted moments passed before Gunmar spoke again  
“You understand my goals, yes?  
“yeah. Dic filled me in. Along with Blinky who had earlier”  
“at least you’ve heard both sides. Do you see this?” Gunmar shifted himself so he was able to point a finger at his empty eye socket  
“yeah, there’s no eye”  
“mhm. A human cut it out of me. Long ago I was created from a very nasty and violent battle. The hatred and corruption was so intense that the heartstone nearby rotted from the inside. And I was born. I am the manifestation of cruelty and war. What do you think about that?” Jim wasn’t sure how exactly to respond. Not like you hear that each day.

“it’s...factual”  
“mhm. Far later on a human wished to study heartstone so they might learn to control its power. Typical human, wanting more power for themselves. I was the one who paid the price. I protected one. I killed the human scholar, and in return his fellow scholars took me by surprise and stole my eye from me. I remember the feeling of that cold sharp blade to this day. Some sort of enchanted weapon. No mortal blade could have done it. So, the scholars used my eye in some experiment. I managed to slay most of them a few weeks later. So all that research became useless and forgotten. Now that I’ve told you of my life. Tell me of yours. How were you born? What have you experienced from your first breath of life all the way until this very moment” Jim really didn’t have any reason to lie. So he told the dark lord everything. Day 1, until that very moment. Gunmar gave a small nod after listening  
“then you know well enough how the humans are. What humanity has done. I need not explain any further. My own son is a fragment. Presence. To me, this was a clear sign that my beliefs were true. Many other trolls did as well. Him, and the fragment of destruction both agree that trolls are superior. Although Draal doesn’t wish to follow me. That is fine with me. He at least understands my reasons. Then there is the pacifist. A friend to peace and human kind. Then creation came along. And turned out to be a human. That shocked many trolls. Including myself. Then merely a day later I heard that the next fragment was found. In the same place no less. This could easily be the turning point. The one being that ends all this arguing and shall finally help push forward the new future. And it turns out, to be you. A half troll. One who has lived among human kind all his life. Oh yes. That information spread like wildfire on a field of dry grass. A leg in both worlds. And the fact you are the fragment of will, is a very clear indicator that you could go one way or another” Jim watched as Gunmar rose from his throne and made his way down the steps. Jim swallowed to wet his dry throat and tried not to shake. This troll was big. One of the biggest trolls he’s seen. He was surely bigger up close than he was on the throne. Gunmar stared at Jim with a slight head crook

“I wonder what choice you will make. Ally yourself with the humans and allow them to ravage the world until it is nothing but barren fields and dead seas, or ally yourself to my cause? I will not push my agenda onto you” Jim had a sudden thought  
“you want to rule the world above, so naturally you’ll rule over the fragments and all of troll kind?” Gunmar shook his head   
“fragments come and go, do as they please. Not even I would dare try to claim them as subjects. Yes, I alone would rule troll kind.”  
“and what of the humans? So they’re all just supposed to die?”  
“no. not at all.” That surprised Jim who gave a visble expression of shock  
“really?”  
“mhm. I do not lie to you. My only goal is to rule the surface. I have no intention on killing off all humans. I will not lie though, if it comes to it, I will make it my goal. But if it can be avoided, then it will be. I truly care about my kind. With each death we grow closer to extinction. I simply wish the best for every troll. If the humans allow us to rule, they will become subjects as well. Will they be treated as trolls? no. they will be left to their own settlements and cities. As long as they know their place and obey.” that somehow felt reliving to Jim. He wasn’t fully sure why though  
“that’s good to know”  
“The fragment of creation. A human. Clearly he will side with the so called ‘peaceful’ belief. As I’ve stated, I will not push my beliefs onto you. However, make sure you choose your allies properly. There are always very good gifts for you here. If you’d choose to believe in my cause. The benefits are far more immense than what those ‘peaceful’ trolls can offer.”  
“like what?”  
“many things. Whatever your heart desires. Own your own cities if you’d like. Protection for your mother from all others as an example.” Jims heart thumped hard for a single moment. The image of his mom getting mixed up with all of this...he couldn’t-no, he didn’t want to even think about it.  
“The other belief would treat her with disrespect. I would make sure all know who she is the mother to. Power. Riches. Fame. Influence. And so much more, all for you. Think on it. I could always use more believers for my cause. I have powers of my own. Perhaps one day you might witness them.” Gunmar gave Jim one more look over before looking intently into Jim’s eyes  
“With your aid to our cause, we could turn the world to our favor. I remember who help me, not just you, but all who do.” Gunmar turned around and began making his way back to his throne  
“think on it my fragment of will.”

…………………………..

Jim looked behind him as the doors closed. He had started his walk back to the heartstone, thinking about his mom. He wouldn’t want her to be involved in this, ANY of this! He knew though, no matter what, she will be involved. She will have to experience this life at some point. It was inevitable. Jim stopped and looked at a large dark troll who had his arms crossed. He stood in front of the bridge and glared at Jim with intensity similar to that of Gunmar. Jim cleared his throat  
“excuse me, I just need to pass you”  
“no. not yet.” Jim sighed, he already had more than he could handle today with the whole fragment life.  
“look I’m tired and I really want to go lay down and rest or something”  
“that can wait will.” the dark troll walked over to Jim and took his arm suddenly, flipping it over. Dark deep purple tendrils started to grow in Jim’s arm. It felt a strange combination of pins and needles, mixed with something so hot it felt cold at first. It didn’t hurt, but the sensation was unfamiliar. As quickly as it had come it faded away.  
“you are will. Undeniable” Jim’s heart beat a little faster in fear as he looked between his arm and the eyes of the troll  
“what’s going on?”  
“I’m checking. I am the fragment of presence. I can feel your power deep in you. It simply needs to be coaxed out.” the troll let go of Jim’s arm  
“you spoke with my father just now. I can smell him on you”  
“yeah...i did. So you’re his son?”  
“yes. I am Bular the vicious.”  
“it’s nice to meet you” Jim’s body tingled as it suddenly was encased in a kind of pressure. Like being submerged deep underwater. Gravity seemed to originate itself from the troll. Jim’s body wobbled having a hard time standing in place  
“ease yourself will. Your body will adjust to me. This always happens the first time when someone is near me.” Bular crossed his arms and stood up straight, almost to intimidate

“I didn’t know what to expect. Destruction and Equilibrium are both large powerful bulls. Creation is a small human, while you are a half troll with a thin stature. You are not much to take in. When I heard Creation was a human, I would never have believed it if I did not see it with my own eyes. I believed him to be a fragment the moment I felt him, as I had felt you. I felt the very core of your being just now. I feel it, the massive vortex of power dormant in you. I find it interesting that a half troll is will. The two of us are more entwined that the others. Creation and Destruction? Basic concepts. Equilibrium? Connected to all and keeps us from overcoming one another. Will and Presence? The two fragments have been more connected than all others. Presence leads the world. Handles the physical portions of it. Deals with the trolls. Will handles the metaphysical. The mind. Shows us where to go and where I shall lead us to. You lead, I follow. I make sure all others follow as well. No sheep will stray from this flock.” Bular scratched his neck and spoke in a deeper tone

“Will has always been a wild card. No two single fragments have ever been the same. Similar yes, but never the same. The other fragments follow too closely in the footsteps of the previous ones. Presence carves its own path. I plan on making my mark in history and be known far more than any previous fragment. I enforce what you speak. So speak wisely. I trust in your judgment...for now. As a fragment, I am not to play favorites to any side that is not our own. I support my father, but am not allowed to use my powers merely to support only him. So fear not of me trying to force any other fragment into doing as I say. Fragments are to all stay within arms reach of the world. Become too close and they will become too dependant on us. Stay too far away and they will crumble to dust. As Presence, one of my responsibilities is to make sure all know how to follow as well as live with their own choices. Know how to make them. If they become too dependent when on us, they will fall into disarray when we are gone. Yet we must always make our influence known. No one is above us. They must always remember that.” Bular took a deep breath and looked more intensely into Jim’s eyes

“know this well and never forget. We all have our place and we are to never stray out of it. Creation builds a better future and replace that which has been broken down. Destruction breaks down anything we no longer need so we have more room to improve. Equilibrium evens all things out so nothing is wasted or goes into the extreme. Presence pushes forward so we are never stagnant or stuck in a single place, making sure trolls know how to live their own lives with wisdom and creativity for future adjustments. Then there is you. Will. You meditate and think on all things. Connect all webs to our present time. Nothing is to be forgotten or lost. You are our source of all information. You lay around all day and night, just to think on things. I am in no way mocking you or having any form of ridicule to your person. I do not envy you. Unlike the others, you must always bear the weight of every mind, every thought, every scrap of information no matter how small. It is exhausting and endless. You must rest as much as you can to hold everything together. It is easy to become overwhelmed with thoughts and memories, become consumed by them entirely until you loose who you are inside of them. Your mind will strain tremendously. I enjoy my position. Presence is the most active in the troll world. It does not smash things it’s entire life. It does not create things endlessly. I do not use my time to even all things out. I do not sit in a room bearing the weight of endless words. I deal with others face to face at all times. I am interested in what you will do. What you will become. WHO you will become. I look forward to your words and what you will experience. Goodbye will. I have my duties to attend to” and with that, Bular stepped aside and left Jim standing alone

………….

It was the next morning. Jim had done his usual routine. When he came to the part of kissing his mother and saying good morning, Dic’s words went through his head  
‘if a killer broke in and murdered your mother in front of you simply because they wished to own what you owned first, would you reason with them about taking what they wanted?’

Jim frowned and sighed lightly through his nose.

‘and yet if she died, there’s no bringing her back now is there?’

Jim whispered lightly as he shut her door  
“I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.”

Then his mothers words went through his head  
‘no matter what happens. I will support you. I love you so much. I believe in you and how good you are. I know you will make the right choices. Being a god, well I’m guessing you’ll have to use your powers somehow, right? Just remember me whenever you have doubt, alright?’

…………..

Jim couldn’t get those words out of his mind. 

He didn’t go to college, not to trollmarket or anywhere else.

Instead, he walked.

He walked all throughout Arcadia oaks and the surrounding area.

The day went by and nothing but those heavy thoughts weighted on his mind. As the sun began to set he sat on a hill looking out over the city.

Humans.

They really did run the world.

Jim rubbed his temples and thought  
‘am I really going to be the one to choose if the world ends with humans or trolls? Why me?! I don’t know deep philosophical stuff!’ Jim held himself as he watched the sun begin to set. If he had to choose the end of the world, would he? Trolls were no where near as greedy or harmful as humans. They didn’t use bombs or guns. They didn’t cut down forests and pollute nature for their own gains. They didn’t use the suffering of others to their own advantage. The world is dying, and humans are the ones killing it. Would trolls ruling it be any better? There’s as many good humans as there are bad ones. But, there is even a greater portion that don’t think or act on anything. They simply want to live life and get by like everyone and everything else.

“Nothing is more foolish than a human convinced they know how animals feel.” 

Jim held his head in his hands.  
‘great. Now I have to go into a deep dark spiral of existentialism. Why couldn’t someone smarter be the one to handle all this?’

………………

Night had set and he simply couldn’t be around anyone or anything. He told Blinky this under the bridge once the time for their usual meeting came. The troll nodded and understood what a burden Jim must carry on his own. Jim hardly ate anything that night and just decided to go to bed, hoping he could at least rest and hope for a better tomorrow.

………...

Jim tossed and turned. His eyes glowed along with his body.

In his mind he was deep in an ocean of inky blackness.

Nothingness surrounded him in every direction.

A loud rumble emanated before him quickly replaced by a massive troll skull that glowed in deep purple fire. Its eyes and maw smoked, nearly suffocating the poor half troll. It opened its maw and spoke in a deep rumbling voice

“Jim.”


	3. Forging my new future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby's world goes from the bottom to the very bottom. In a good way! he's waited all his life for something incredible, and here it is! absolutely nothing horrible can go wrong and throw his life into moral chaos with the looming threat of the end of days on the horizon, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to try something...  
> Maybe i might write more of Toby's life in his own chapters. maybe not. it depends on what the readers want. if i get bored with it and move on, then so be it.  
> just to note that Claire, Jim, and Toby are all 21. So you know their ages!  
> thats all for right now! i love comments! even simple ones! alright enjoy!

The morning alarm went off and Toby groaned into his pillow. He shut it off and laid on his back looking up at his ceiling. He yawned and stretched, smacking his lips then checking his phone. To no surprise, no new messages! He didn’t have to go to college that day so, another day of getting tilted playing online games! He scratched his neck then guided a hand down to his morning wood. He closed his eyes and imagined cute guys calling him daddy and begging to have him. Suffice to say Toby didn’t last very long. He hoped in the shower, ate cereal, and turned his laptop on. Time to get tilted!

……………………..

He stretched his body and looked outside, already seeing the sun was going to set soon. He decided to do his usual routine: light stretching, an even lighter bike ride to the park, practice magic in front of others, try to make friends, get burritos, and come home for a night of video games and horror movies. A quick goodbye to his nana and off he went! The park didn’t have many people in it at that time, which is something Toby did enjoy. He didn’t feel like he was ready for big crowds yet. He rolled his shoulders and wiggled his fingers  
“alright little digits, we ready to amaze and astound others? Alright superpowers lets do this!”

………………...

At the park a troll watched from behind a tree covered in a cloak. He gasped as he watched the tiny fireworks and levitating balls be put on display. A few humans clapped and laughed at the performance. The troll whisper shouted  
“Arrrg are you seeing this?” the troll turned around to see his friend licking a stone wall behind them  
“Arrrg cease that distraction and pay attention!”  
“taste like cat”  
“focus! Fill yourself with felines later. Now then, do you see that human?”  
“which. Lots of humans”  
“that one using the magic”  
“ohhh. Short”  
“indeed his stature is trul-this isn’t the time to discuss this! Now then, is he the fragment we suspect?”  
“hmm...need to focus” Arrrgs eye lit up as well as his body. It changed colors until it finished on orange  
“mmmhmmm that’s other fragment”  
“I knew it! No ordinary human could preform such abilities! Oh I’m so glad you stopped to go through that dumpster last week! Or else we’d never have stumbled upon this show!”  
“what now Blinky? Steal him?”  
“no no we can’t simply steal him! That would be wrong and immoral”  
“imeral?”  
“immoral. It means-wait look quickly! The human is leaving on his transportation!”

…………

Toby made a bow as others clapped. He managed to earn 15$ even though he could just make as much money as he wanted. He’d only told a few people about his powers, mostly when he was younger. No one believed him and just thought it was some magic trick, which started him on the path of becoming a magician. Then after many years of indulging in every form of media discussing magical abilities and superpowers, he began to grow HEAVILY paranoid. It all stemmed from fear of someone finding him, learning about his powers, then using him to create weapons for the government or evil organization. He really would rather be off the grid. So he never really made many things, and always made sure never to make something too big. Why make a bike when you could just make the money to buy it? Sure cutting out the middleman would be easier, but not when someone might magically see light glowing and then forming into something. Also he just enjoyed owning a lot of money. He felt good donating it to those in need, tipping workers, and feeling like a big shot. He whistled while on his way home only to make a sudden stop as a large tree fell in front of him. He felt his heart racing and then heard an  
“oops” behind it. Then a second voice  
“Arrrg I told you not to lean on that!” Toby called out nervously  
“hello? Are you okay?” Toby heard the two voices continue their own conversation.  
“Blinky he talks to us”  
“well then let’s converse in return. Human! Please do not move! We simply must make our way around this broad tree to formally greet you. Please stay where you are currently located!” Toby was shaking and felt his heart race in his chest.  
“are you aliens?”  
“what? No don’t be ridiculous! That would be absurd! we’re merely two creatures from another world connected to yours-”  
“YOU ARE ALIENS!”  
“I shouldn’t have put it that way now that I hear myself say it” Blinky managed to swat branches out of the way then pluck some off his cloak as he finally made it to the other side of the tree  
“now then, greeti-” Blinky stopped as he saw Toby riding off in a hurry. Blinky sighed and turned to Arrrg who was picking his teeth with a large branch  
“look what you’ve done! If you hadn't broken that poor foliage we wouldn’t have to chase him down!” Blinky waggled two of his index fingers  
“Well time is of the essence! Arrrg, we must track him down at once!”  
“mhm. Found scent. Climb on. You walk too slow”  
“that...I shall not take offense to since it is factual.”

Toby was breathing hard, peddling as fast as possible. ALIENS! THEY WERE HERE TO ABDUCT HIM! HE KNEW IT! HE KNEW THAT WOULD HAPPEN IF HE USED HIS POWERS BUT NOOO HE HAD TO USE THEM ANYWAYS! He came to a sudden halt as he realized he couldn’t go home! he’d lead the aliens to his nana! She didn’t deserve to be abducted! Toby quickly went deeper into the forest and crawled under a large fallen tree. He huffed and puffed checking his phone  
“alright. Should I call the cops? No they’d think I’m crazy or capture me and report me to the government! Okay okay calm down Toby you can do this. All you have to do-” he stopped and covered his mouth as loud thumps were above him.  
“around here. Smell him” Toby realized he was sweating like a pig. He pleaded to whatever god or forest spirit or anime creature that was out there to help him! A face peeked out from above him  
“hello” Toby nearly fainted as his only way out was blocked by the giant creature. The smaller troll pushed him out of the way to make room  
“greetings!” Toby screamed loudly causing the two trolls to cover their ears. Blinky used his other pair of arms to raise them up in a calming gesture  
“please calm yourself! We wish only to speak! We mean you no ill will!” Toby tried to scoot himself further back but couldn’t push any further. Toby stopped yelling from lack of oxygen. The two trolls took their hands off their ears and the smaller one spoke  
“alright, now before you feel like your life is at stake, which it is not! we are here to take you home”  
“I don’t want to leave earth! Please leave me alone!”  
“oh no you won’t be leaving it! The surface yes but-”  
“the surface?! Like to some evil alien underground lair?!”  
“what are you speaking about?” The largest troll said worriedly  
“Blinky he looks scared”  
“indeed. Please master Tobias-”  
“how do you know my name?! Its not Tobias but close enough! And why did you call me master?!”  
“please, it would be greatly appreciated if you would let me explain. hm. This isn’t a proper place for this solemnity. We shall go elsewhere that is a bit more proper and with less exposure”  
“solembily?”  
“it means serious and dignified”  
“hmm. Dig-oo-nified” Arrrgs body lit up. He huffed out  
“need to leave. Goodbye” before he rushed off. Blinky shouted  
“we will see you in the temple!”

………. 

“So let me get this straight” the two sat deeper in the forest under the starlit night  
“you’re saying a part of some ancient troll god is Creation. And I’m that part?”  
“precisely master Tobias.”  
“well that explains why I can just magically create things out of light”  
“indeed! You are our fragment. It is an honor to meet you as well as serving you until now and the day either one of us dies. Because you are that of a human and I, a mere humble troll” Blinky gave a bow. Toby’s face grew a large smile  
“so...I’m the god of your species”  
“a fragment, but yes”  
“and everyone will begin to worship me?”  
“yes. More or less”  
“alright then where are the other 4?”  
“3 fragments are currently gathered and known of. The final one has yet to be found but I have my suspicion on a few candidates that I’ve been watching for some time. The only reason we’ve found you is nothing short but a whim of fate and a little luck. Your fellow fragment Arrrg here can sense the other fragments. Thankfully tonight he was finally free to explore this fine city with me. It made it all the more easy in locating you!”  
“so now you’re going to take me to this troll city?”  
“yes. Your one and true home!”  
“well I need to stay with my nana. She can’t just live by herself. I mean she gets around fine but still. She’s old and I’m worried about her”  
“ah. Then fear not! We shall return you to your surface home once the night has ended”

………………………

(skipping the whole he comes to trollmarket for the first time and goes into the heartstone. and now we’re going to continue)

………………………………

Vendel tugged his beard unable to believe this  
“a human child?”  
“I’m 21 actually. I’m technically a young adult”  
“...A mere human child?”  
“Alright then. Whatever.”  
“how could a human possibly be a fragment of creation?! This is unheard of! Unspeakable!” Blinky stepped in with a smile and motioned to Toby  
“ah yes but young master Tobias here does possess the gift of Creation! Please, demonstrate”  
“no problemo” Toby rubbed his hands together and clasped them, then slowly formed a 100$ bill. He wiggled it in the air  
“see? Made it!” Vendel snatched the bill out of his hand and looked it over, mumbling to himself. He torn it up and watched the pieces fall to the floor. Toby swallowed nervously  
“so is that a good thing or...” Vendel turned and began to walk  
“follow me. It is time for the test of Creations.”

………………………..

Toby stood in front of a large spear jutting out from a huge crossbow with Vendel and Blinky behind it. Vendel announced  
“for your first test of the fragment of Creation, you must craft a shield that can withstand a blow to it from this spear”  
“okay, I’ve never made anything larger than a hat, and you want me to make a shield that can stop THAT?! IT’S BIGGER THAN I AM!” Blinky called out  
“I believe in your master Tobias! All you must do is concentrate! Believe in a shield strong enough to withstand a mighty blow! You have it in you! Literally!” Toby closed his eyes and concentrated, whispering to himself  
“a shield…alright...shield thoughts...shield thoughts...imagine every fantasy thing you’ve ever seen. Doesn’t have to be perfect. Just make it so it won’t kill you.” he clasped his hands together and slowly pulled them apart creating a large sphere of light. He then pushed forwards and moved his hands against it flatly as if pushing it out. The sound of the crossbow went off and smashed into it with such force it pushed Toby backwards a little. Toby peeked open and eye to see a floating energy shield in front of him with the spear lodged into it  
“I did it...I DID IT! HAHAHA!” Toby cheered then without the focus the shield flashed out of existence and the spear collapsed onto the floor. Blinky and Vendel whispered to one another as Blinky wrote on the tablet. After a good minute Vendel finally called out  
“onto your next test!”

……………………

The three stood in front of a sizable bronze contraption. It made Toby think about it almost being some sort of troll steampunk tower. Vendel spoke as he motioned his arm to the contraption  
“for your second test, you must create the part that is needed to activate it”  
“uh...yeah I’m not much of a mechanic” Blinky clarified  
“your previous experiences in that field matter little to this test. All you must simply to is sense what is missing, create what is needed. You can do it! Positive reinforcement!”  
“well not like I have a choice” Toby walked over to it and inspected high and low. Well as high as he could see on his tippy toes. Even as a young adult he hadn’t grown as much as most others. He was stumped. He leaned on it in thought when a jolt of energy shot through him. In his mind the image of a part formed. He instinctively clasped his hands together and created a strange sphere with parts jutting out of it. He raised it up to show the two trolls  
“is this it?” Vendel took it and fiddled around with the contraption. A few heavy clunks and light clinks sounded and it powered on. Various lights and puffs of smoke came out of it. The humming of inner working astounded Toby. Did he just fix something? Could he fix cars?! Should he open a shop and do that for a living?!

……………………

The three stood in an empty room, well empty except for a large basin in the center of the room filled with water. Vendel pointed with his staff to said basin  
“for your final test, you shall drink from this basin. If you truly are the next fragment of creation, then you shall receive a vision of what you must create. As all fragments before you have, now must you”  
“drink water see something and make it. You got it” Toby looked into the dark pool of water and dunked his head in, a few gulps of water and Toby fell onto his butt. He coughed and gagged  
“THAT TASTES SO GROSS!” Blinky stated  
“well...you were merely supposed to drink a handful. Not submerge your head-well what’s happened has happened. Now then, you vision...do you experience it yet?” Toby stood up and wiped as much water from his face as possible  
“nope nothing” the three stood their in silence, waiting for something to happen. Vendel sighed  
“this human isn’t the on-” Toby’s eyes went wide as things started to melt around him. Various colors swirled together in front of him to form what looked like to be a goblet decorated with snarling troll faces. It seemed so real Toby could touch it. And that he did. He reached out and felt it. Strangely warm to the touch and it gained weight little by little until it was far heavier than Toby could lift. He dropped it by accident and everything in the world went back to normal  
“oops! My bad! I think I just had an acid trip?” Vendels eyes went wide at the sight of the goblet. Blinky took it into his hands and studied it along with Vendel. The two murmured in troll then spoke  
“Master Tobias, you truly are the next fragment of Creation. I knew I wasn’t wrong! Well with Arrrgs help that is” A large smile grew on Toby’s face  
“so that means I’m officially a god?!”  
“to make all things short and brief. Yes. Yes you are” Vendel’s mouth gaped open  
“I cannot believe it. A human. The first human to ever become a fragment. I won’t question our troll gods will. This is far from strange. I do not even know what to think of this. Blinkous, gather Draal and Bular. They must learn of this at once”

…………………

Bular gripped Toby’s arm and flipped it over. The dark purple tendrils spread throughout Tobys veins then receded just as quickly as they had come  
“he is Creation. I am late as it is to meet my father, I will deal with this at a different date. I will see you soon, Creation” Bular said as he left. Draal smashed the ground and roared  
“HOW CAN THIS BE?! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE! I DO NOT ACCEPT IT! THIS MUST BE A MISTAKE! I WILL NOT BE ONE WITH A HUMAN! HARDLY A GROWN ONE!” Toby hid behind Vendel out of fear. Vendel slammed his staff onto the ground  
“Enough Draal! This is how it is and there’s nothing to change it. I am...still not fully understanding the situation but no matter what, this is what’s real.” Draal grit his teeth and stomped around  
“Draal stop acting like a spoiled whelp not getting his way”  
“I wouldn’t make this mistake. I would not will this to be. I would never be-” Draal took a sudden and shuddered breath  
“if it is my will. I must accept it. Perhaps I am meant to understand this later in life. Yes. That’s the only answer possible.” He calmed down and began to think, rubbing his chin and grumbling. Vendel turned to Blinky  
“Blinkous. Take him to his room”  
“ah yes, come along now master Tobias” Toby waved goodbye to the others. Draal gave an annoyed glance while Vendel stroked his beard and watched Toby leave in a mixture of worry and curiosity

…………………………….

“whhaaoaooooooo this is awesomesauce!” Toby watched as Blinky opened up the doors  
“welcome to your home master Tobias.” inside the room was a gigantic forge at the very end, surrounded by it was various materials from crystals to ingots to papers to brick and all else that would ever be needed to create something. On the other side of the wall books upon piles of books, scrolls upon piles of scrolls, and stone tablets upon one another” Blinky gasped  
“I had JUST organized all of them! How-ugh master Draal and his destructive training must have ruined it! Oh I must organize this at once!”  
“so what are they? I don’t have to read them all and take some quiz right!?”  
“oh no most certainly not! Although I do highly suggest reading them. Each one has the steps in order to craft all sorts of items! From something as small as a gnomes hat to as large as tower! Do you see those tapestries above your head?”  
“yeah, they look neat”  
“each one of those was a previous fragment of Creation. One day you will get your very own made. Now then, listen well master Tobias! This is of uttermost importance! Each and every single fragment of Creation has crated their very own idea. Some created their own unique weapons and armors, while others forged tools capable of repairing anything! In your lifetime you will be required to create your very own unique item. It can be anything really, just as long as it’s personal and what you wish to make your mark in your history”  
“w-wait do I have to do one right now!?”  
“oh no! Certainly not. Sometime in your entire life you will. It could be tomorrow or before the day you die. As long as you feel inspiration and truly believe that the creation you make, will be THE perfect one! Within these books and scrolls and tablets are records of every fragments creation. My personal favorite was a much older fragment who make a shield that could be thrown and would fly right back to its owner!”  
“you mean like captain america’s shield?”  
“who?”  
“its-nevermind. So uh yeah, what’s the easiest thing to make?”  
“well it all depends on what you consider easy. Go ahead and explore your new home! If anything is out of place or requires something else, simply say the word and we will have it changed to your liking!”

Toby walked around the room, seeing various display cases with items of all kinds inside. Tools clung to the wall in rows alongside weapons and armors. The floor was polished to a perfect shine while rugs lined a large circular bed with more pillows and blankets than Toby could count  
“this place is so cool!”  
“I am pleased you enjoy it so! Oh you have so much potential ahead of you! Are you prepared to live life properly as that of a fragment of Creation?”  
“YES! A THOUSAND TIMES OVER!”  
“excellent attitude!” Blinky smiled warmly as he watched Toby face dive into the mountain of pillows. Life was only going to get better from then onwards! He just knew it!


	4. My mind isn't my own, is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey, whats up new teacher! you're a little on fire did you know that?
> 
> ouch. need some water with that pain
> 
> remember not to forget about remembering
> 
> oh what fresh hell is this now?
> 
> oh sweet Claire what would i do without you?
> 
> god dammit Mary
> 
> time for yummy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing to say other than enjoy the chapter!

“Jim” The suffocating feeling subsided causing Jim to take in sudden deep breaths that his body screamed for. The troll skull opened its maw and spoke in a deep voice  
“do not be afraid child. I am the fragment that came before you. I am Vazaroic the large.”

(okay so you know those giant stone troll statues in the Gunmars throne room? they’re right next to the doors against the walls. This troll, which I guess is an oc? Well anyways he’s one of those. For proper size comparison so you get the idea of what kind of troll you’re to imagine. Is he a Gumm-gumm? No he’s just that size of troll. If you don’t know where to look, in the very first episode of the second season when Dic enters the throne room to tell Gunmar Jim’s there, if you watch the scene where he walks into the throne room just as the doors fully open, you’ll see the troll statues)

Vazaroic sighed out  
“I know, a poor moniker. I did not pick it though but I didn’t care enough to fight it. I only put effort into what I desired or needed. I was as large as I was wise. Relax your body and mind. The first visitation is always the most...intense. I remember mine, except my previous fragment was much smaller. So it was a tad awkward trying to look down the entire time. Although I was used to doing that in life. My point is, it’s very unnerving and yes, you will experience a mighty head ache once you wake up. Drink plenty of water, it will soothe you. Now then, onto my point. I have been watching you all your life, awaiting until the time was right to speak to you. If ever you need to, call upon me and we shall speak here. This place is a mental void that crosses all space and time. Only the fragments of Will have the capabilities to do so. Oh, and by the way, other fragments of will from the past will call to you. So get used to this. And always have plenty of water at your bedside, tend to that headache as soon as you possibly can. I consider myself pleasant company, I hope you do as well. Hm, now then, onto business”

Vazaroic made a sound like he was clearing his throat. Something he didn’t have of course. Maybe it was out of habit?  
“All fragments of will are connected. We are you, and you are us. Draw upon our memories and wisdom to guide you and our world. Oops, I forgot to let you speak. As a fragment of will, you tend to speak more to answer questions that are asked. I hardly heard more than a simple sentence from others, so I’m still not very used to speaking in short-I’m doing it yet again. Alright, your turn”

Jim was absolutely baffled! Completely unsure on how to react! How to feel! And he thought his life couldn’t get any stranger. Yet here he is, floating in some dark void speaking to a giant troll skull on fire with purple flames right in front of him. Jim wet his throat with a swallow and said shakily  
“um...hello. I uh-I’m not really sure what to say. So...this will happen often?” Vazaroics skull nodded  
“mhm. Very. In fact you’ll experience this more often than actual dreams. It can be quite irritating. I used to have pleasant dreams from time to time but then they were rudely interrupted by someone from the past. Usually the previous fragment. On the bright side, I stopped having nightmares. Well, a lot more than I used to” Jim scratched the back of his head  
“alright. Noted for the future. So you’re like, my teacher?”  
“in a way yes. I will guide you whenever you ask for advice. The fragment before me was easy to listen to. I plan on being the same” Jim took a deep breath  
“my first question...how...how do I use my powers?”  
“however you want”  
“really? I don’t need to follow some guide or rule book?”  
“nope! And that’s the fun part, you ARE the rule book! Do whatever you want however you want! Have fun! Relax, enjoy yourself! Live a little! Every fragment has had their own lives, made their own choices. Yes, wisdom and knowledge should he heard, but at the end of it all, it’s you who create your own fate”  
“so...what should I do though?”  
“whatever you want, like I literally JUST said”  
“do I have to-”  
“hey, listen little one. I won’t repeat myself. You are wisdom. You speak, others follow. Live how you want. There are no rules but your own. I know in your heart you are not greedy or gluttonous, you are not selfish nor prideful. You do not have the extreme attributes of a ‘wrong’ person. Trolls are simple. They will follow and you will guide them. Worry not of anything. The most you must worry for at the moment is how to make your first move, take your first step. What I did for my first decree, to have a nice huge pillow created for me. Oh the naps I took on it. So relaxing.” Vazaroic sighed out happily  
“You may learn all you wish. Look upon all memories. You will see that each and every fragment has started simple, and worked their way forward. I can already tell you’ll have this told to you oh so many times. I see you lack confidence in your abilities. I’ll let you in on a little secret that the other fragments don’t think much on”

Vazaroic leaned forward and whispered  
“We are all mortal. No one is perfect. There has never been a single fragment from any of our troll god who has been born perfect and flawless. We all make mistakes, in choices and judgment. Learn, grow, and relax. I took one nap at a time. You’ll get the hang of this. Sooner than you’ll realize. You can’t tell but I’m winking at you” Vazaroic sighed our in relaxing fondness  
“Oh, and always remember this. When in doubt, go with what your heart yearns for most. Mine was a good casual setting. Food, drinks, laughing and lounging with my dearest of friends and lovers. Oh the orgies I had! er-uh-you’re a bit too young to hear about those though...we’ll bring that back up in a couple centuries”  
“uh...thanks”  
“not a problem fam!” Jim blinked  
“wait you just said fam?”  
“duh my dude, my bro! Alright before you ask because obviously you’re about to, since you have become a part of the collective conscious all of the past fragments now know everything about your life. So we know the ‘modern age’. Well only from what you know. And yes, we know EVERYTHING. So yes, we all know of the ‘incident’ in the highschool locker room” Jim blushed heavily. Vazaroic laughed heartily  
“come now Jim! Nothing to be ashamed of! None of us care about anything personal or awkward. We ALL have done strange and ‘personal’ things that yes, you can access at any moment. So try not to go snooping around where you don’t want to. I don’t want you peeking at the parts of my incredible love making. Worry not! You will get a feel for what you’re about to learn. So, you can back away the moment you feel something like that in front of you.”  
“thanks...good to ah...know”  
“mhm! Oh and if I were you I would really clean your internet history ASAP. It’s always good to be safe!”  
“yeah...I’ll get on that”

“hmmm let’s see what else is there to say...” Vazroic made little clicking noises as he thought until it hit him  
“aha! Alright, got the introduction covered, the visions, awkward conversation...what else...OH! you’re about to-and don’t worry this only happens the very first visit-officially join in on our giant mind web! Oh it’s going to be loud and painful. Oh! they come. Brace yourself little one” Jim couldn’t understand what that meant until it hit him. Literally.

Hundreds of voices blared loudly all around him in a gigantic storm of pure thought. He was able to hear every single word with pure clarity, yet none of them could be discerned through the deafening sounds. A contradiction only a fragment of will could understand. Jim remembered. Everything. From the troll god, until Jim’s current moment. Countless memories and thoughts branded themselves deep into his psyche. It was a pain Jim’s mind couldn’t even fully comprehend. Funny, in a way, each fragment had felt the same. Out of all the minds connected as one, not a single fragment has ever been able to comprehend the full intensity that is the troll gods mind or overcome the sheer pain of that storm of thoughts.

Jim screamed in pain and held his horns tightly. Over the noise Jim could barely hear his new mentors voice  
“don’t worry! It will end soon! you’ll wake up on a few moments! Call me sometime soon! Or I’ll call you! Don’t forget to drink water! DRINK WATEEEERRRR!”

………………………...

As Jim awoke from his alarm, his mind still reeled from the devastation he endured. Every thought now didn’t seem like his own. It really felt like a collective. A library no size could compare to, and now each of his thoughts were being written down into his own book to be stored away for the next fragment to read. Just as the troll god had willed from the very beginning. Jim rubbed his temples as his head felt like it was inside of a jet engine. No. Worse than that. He wasn’t even able to think of what to compare it to. Whatever it was, it shouldn’t be able to exist on this plane of existence. Jim’s vision began to clear and the dream started to settle down. For the first time in his life, he was almost confused about where he was-Even WHO he was. Jim was having a difficult time remembering what memories were HIS and his alone. His childhood, his highschool days, his mother, his very being. They almost seemed like someone elses life.  
“calm down Jim. Take nice slow deep breaths” he spoke to himself. Standing up to walk was surprisingly difficult. It almost felt like he was having to re-learn it while on a violently rocking boat in the middle of a storm. Once he got to his doorway his life began to settle down. He was afraid he might loose himself, forget which book was his in that immense library. Jim started to speak aloud facts from his own life in order to anchor his memories down properly  
“my name is Jim. My mother is Barbara lake. Claire is my best friend. I go to college.” a nice deep breath intake and release was the final step for everything to go back to-well, he really doesn’t know what normal is anymore. He blinked and experienced himself going downstairs to greet his mom, he stumbled and spilled the hot coffee onto himself. Jim’s mind came back to the present as he walked down the staircase. He saw his mother smile at him  
“good morning sweetie. How’d you sleep?” Jim walked to the kitchen door but then backed up quickly right before his mother stumbled and dropped her coffee  
“oh shoot. I just made that. Did any of it get on you?” Jim shook his head-something he regretted instantly. Like he needs to he even more disoriented  
“I’m alright. If I’m being honest, I saw it happen before it happened. I can see into the future-at least sometimes. So far it’s only been if I were to get hurt”

His memories of all the times he ‘died’ sprang up. Yep, those where his for sure. At least he was sure of that. Why did THOSE have to be the memories to help him? Not meeting Claire or smelling fresh spring flowers or literally ANYTHING better.

“well that seems like something good” she smiled and kissed him on the forehead then proceeded to clean up the spilled coffee. Jim took a seat at the table and guzzled water. His head heard another high pitched ring for a couple seconds only to be replaced by his mothers words  
“he reminds me so much of his father. Well look wise I guess. I’m so grateful he didn’t turn out to be anything like him” Jim rubbed his eyes and called out  
“what did you say mom?” Barbara looked over to him as she was getting herself another cup of coffee  
“nothing. Did you hear me or something? Like some vision of me talking to you?” she gave a light laugh which put a smile on Jim’s face  
“yeah maybe” the two shared a warm smile. Jim heard her voice without her speaking  
“I love him so much. Each day I see him I’m thankful he’s in my life” Jim blinked and rubbed his eyes. He downed a couple more cups of water and decided to put a pin in this. He did NOT need to deal with any more fragment stuff at the moment…

............…….

College was a nightmare. That’s for sure. He couldn’t hold still and think. Sitting was pretty much not something he could do. He felt like his brain was sore, something he’d never think was something possible. This was like a headache to the extreme. Jim was thankful when college classes ended that day and he went to the store and grabbed some Tylenol. It relieved his headache, but only a little. Still, it was better than nothing.  
“Jim you okay? you’ve been downing water like crazy today” Jim turned to his worried best friend as they made their way home  
“yeah, just woke up with a bad headache”  
“well you’re treating it the right way. Think you’ll talk to your mom later tonight if she’s home”  
“doubt she’ll be home, but nah. I’ll be fine”  
“You want to come to my place? Get something to eat? Relax for a bit. It’s closer than your house”  
“yeah. I could use that”

………………..

“Jim, never think I don’t love you. But you’re starting to shed all over my stuff” Claire grumbled as she brushed his fur and cleaned up whatever else has fallen to her floor  
“sorry, guess my shedding season is starting”  
“then you need to wear a hair-” Claire was interrupted as both their phones went off. A quick check and nothing but something ‘juicy’ came up. Claire rolled her eyes  
“Mary is spamming us to send her videos to everyone. Like she needs more followers. I love her but she can get annoying at times” Jim smiled  
“Totally. Hey, you want me to eat her phone?”  
“tempting, but she’d just pump your stomach and try to kick your ass”  
“I’m partially made of stone, she can, but it’s like hitting a soft brick wall” Claire was curious enough to click on the video. Well to say it was interesting wasn’t an understatement

“hey it’s your girl Mary here to show you a special treat you’d never expect” Mary pulled a smiling Jim into the video  
This is Jim my bestie, he’s a half troll! Yep, I’m that cool that I have one as a friend” Jim chuckled and did a little wave  
“hey internet world, names Jim. I’m gay and ready to play! I love honeysuckle the color silver and the smell of lavender ever since I was a kid. Single and somewhat maybe ready to mingle. Mary’s a pretty cool girl as you all know. Stay positive and keep it crispy” Mary groaned  
“stop trying to make crispy happen!”  
“never!” in real time Claire groaned  
“great now she’s using you to her advantage” Jim laughed  
“what can I say? Internet fame here I come! Plus maybe I might find some nice half troll to get with. Wouldn’t mind having a boyfriend. Not like I’ve ever had one before. Wonder why she uploaded it now. We took that a few days ago” Back in the video  
“keep up to date with my vlogs and see what’s in store for the future! #Mary’svlogs #half trolls”

Claire glared at Jim  
“oh good, now you’ve gone and made her even more famous. Like she needs it. Look! That video alone made over 10,000 hits!”  
“damn! I’m popular”  
“you really shouldn’t read these comments though. Lot of them are creepy. And a LOT are about doing various things to you.”  
“hey, internet creeps are like real life creeps except they stalk you online. At least Mary might appreciate me a little more now” Claire pulled the rest of Jim’s fur out of her brush  
“with all your fur I could make a second Jim”  
“hey! Nice, I think it would be cool to have a second me”  
“I can hardly handle one of you let alone two”  
“you love me and you know it”  
“i do. But don’t push it” Jim stood up and stretched  
“alright I need to pee, why don’t you go grab some more snacks for us, pretty please”  
“you literally just went through three whole bags of chips. And then ate the bags!”  
“what? I’m a growing half troll! I need food in my bel!”  
“we should be studying. We’ve put it off for too long now”  
“I need a break from it. I’m still nursing this headache”  
“you act like it’s some sort of hangover”  
“You know I don’t drink...well super rarely”

A quick relief and a jaunt downstairs Jim ran into Mrs. Nunez smashing a vase she was holding. Jim blinked and was about to go down the steps when he waited for her to pass by  
“oh hello Jim, it’s nice to see you” She smiled and walked past into the hallway setting it down  
“nice to see you too. Lovely vase”  
“thank you. It’s a gift from an old friend of mine. Known her since we were kids. So how have you been?”  
“good! Been having a nasty headache all day, and my senses aren’t helping. Especially when a truck drives by. Nightmare. But enough about me how are you doing?”  
“always so polite. So glad Claire became your friend” She turned and smiled. Jim heard her without speaking  
‘thank god he’s gay. I don’t know what I’ll think if she ever brings home a non human’ Jim rubbed the back of his head and blushed a bit. Mrs.Nunez frowned  
“is everything alright Jim?”  
“yeah! Just, heard something loud nearby is all. Alright we’ll I’ll go check on Claire, nice talking to you!”  
“you too” as Jim turned around and headed down the stairs he blew air out his mouth and thought  
‘I need to talk to Blinky tonight. I cannot deal with whatever that flaming skull guy would say right now’

……………………….

“master Jim! My fragment of will!” Blinky bowed in greeting  
“hey Blinky. Can we talk?”  
“of course! But once we’ve finished preparing!”  
“preparing for what? Another test?”  
“goodness gracious no! I told you, those are finished! No no we must prepare you for your feast!”


	5. What you believe in will make the difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shirtless, nervous, undecided and focused on. not easy to live like this
> 
> Jim go bathe you stinky boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wizards, the show was entertaining but  
> i did NOT like the ending. no spoilers dont worry! but they just undid so many things and changed things AND LITERALLY-well i wont spoil anything. guess none of the books are cannon either.  
> im really salty about so many things XD  
> https://autumnalfallingleaves.tumblr.com/post/626473624931581952/littleaipom-this-interaction-entered-my-brain  
> this is now cannon  
> alright enjoy the chapter!

Jim was in his room at the temple. Shirtless and trying not to remove his pants, at least in front of Blinky. Blinky was going around humming and helping to adorn Jim with various things. Rings on his horns connected with gemstones of all kinds. Painting Jim’s back and chest, arms, face, and neck with purple and silver colors. Putting a cape around Jim’s shoulders and giving him armbands. All things decorated with some kind of troll writing Jim couldn’t read.  
“Raise your arms please master Jim” Blinky painted Jim’s ribs  
“Blinky...I still don’t understand what this feast is for. Me to talk to people?”  
“in a manner of speaking yes. This feast is very simple in terms of understanding. First, you along with the other 4 fragments, will arrive at a table to feast. Then afterwards all trolls will listen to a speech each fragment gives. Then a brutal game of PyroBligst will play out before you for your viewing pleasure. As is tradition for every gathering of the 5 fragments”  
“What’s that?”

(and Blinky explains yadayada we already know what it is)

“they’re going to practically kill one another for us?!”  
“exciting isn’t it!?”  
“I wouldn’t find that my kind of entertainment...wait I had a question”  
“ask your query”  
“Bular is the oldest right?”  
“Arrrg is actually, but Bular second, Draal third, and you and Tobias both...21 correct?”  
“huh didn’t know we were the same age. Anyways did they do this for Arrrg? Like is this the 4th one he’s going to go through?”  
“goodness no! This celebration is only held once all of the fragments come together for the first time. This is quite literally a once every few ages event. There is no event more wondrous along with exciting than this. I truly feel blessed to be living in an age where I get to partake in this! Oh I swear I am the luckiest troll alive! Well that’s an extreme exaggeration but you get my point. Lift your other arm now please” Blinky walked to the other side and began his work  
“So what do I have to say? I didn’t prepare a speech!” Blinky shook his head with a light giggle   
“oh it’s quite alright master Jim. You don’t need to. Simply speak from the heart and state what you plan on doing in your lifetime. Do you think Arrrg has some long highly worded well practiced script? Of course not! He’s merely going to state his intents. Keeping everyone safe, healthy, and as safe as he can possibly control”  
“huh...so...I still don’t know what I have some big plan for. I don’t know how to make big overall plans and sort entire events out!”  
“what does your heart intend to do? What do you wish to accomplish”  
“i guess...just make everything better? Try to help others and have everyone happy and at peace”  
“then there you have it! Simply state that and you’re good to go! Speaking of, let me take one last once over”

Blinky stepped away and circled Jim inspecting him for every detail.  
“mhm…mhm...hmm...mhm...”  
“So whats the verdict?”  
“the verdict is everything is...adequate”  
“am I already that bad at being a fragment?” Blinky burst out laughing  
“of course not! Oh master Jim I only meant you appear less than a usual fragment. By now you would have changed your body”  
“what? How would I do that?”  
“merely in the sense of...hmm... Allow me to illuminate. All fragments from all pasts have always changed their looks to better represent their fragment history. Master Draal for example has had engravings to better pronounce himself. As well as a nose ring. Arrrg himself has engravings as well as an earring. Master Bular has done a more Gumm-gumm tradition. For you see, Gumm-gumms are ruthless as I’ve stated in the past. They earn their own through scars post battle. As you’ve well noticed by now his body is distinct in this way. He wears his ‘post battle earnings’ with pride. And now trolls look to you and are eagerly awaiting what style you’ll feature on your own body! I must admit my curiosity is lingering as well”  
“I’ll have to think on it” Blinky clasped his hands together and smiled  
“all finished! Now then, we must leave! Deep breaths master Jim and fear nothing!”

………………..

The streets of the marketplace was lined and backed to the gills. The 5 fragments walked together one after another, eldest to youngest, tailing behind with some distance in between one another. Jim was last, a reason he did not understand yet. While the others had dressed for the occasion, none of them went into such detail as Jim was. He wanted to cover himself up with his shirt, but wasn’t allowed to. He really didn’t want the others to just stare at his chest. With the few muscles and flat stomach he had, he was fairly attractive, well depending on the viewer. His cape dragged on the ground. The symbols painted all over his torso still felt wet and awkward. While the other trolls cheered as the fragments passed by, they all became silent and bowed when Jim did. Some would reach out to touch and feel his cape, as well as whisper with their eyes closed. Finally they walked into a large area stationed above the marketplace as crowds of trolls below them cheered and shouted in praise. Vendel called out while he stood in front of the fragments  
“listen all of trollkind! Finally after waiting for so long, our fragments have gathered once more and returned to us! Creation has been found! Will has been found! Now we have our foresight once again to see which path we will walk! We now can create greater and better-” Jim whispered to Blinky who was beside him  
“Blinky why was everyone all quiet with me? Did I do something wrong?” Blinky answered back in a whisper  
“Will has always needed to focus on their powers. So silence or a hushed tone is usually preferred when you must use your powers”  
“alright what about the cape thing?”  
“trolls believe that if they carry or even touch an article of clothing belonging to will, your powers, even the smallest flicker, might attach itself to them and bless them with the future they desire. Their dreams and wishes to come true. To bless them with luck. To gain inspiration whenever it is needed”  
“but why don’t the others get the same treatment?”  
“only will has the power of foresight. Now you may peer into our future and guide us to greatness! Everyone is very excited. Truth be told, everyone was looking forward to you the most out of the others. Without you, we would have no proper guidance into the future. Now we are no longer blind to it. Well, partially that is” Vendel point his staff at the fragments making Jim pay attention once more  
“-now, we shall listen to our fragments and their wisdom! Their ideals for a better tomorrow!”

Vendel point with his staff at Arrrg who came forward  
“Arrrg our fragment of equilibrium! Speak now of your desires!” Arrrg made a small bow with his head  
“Arrrg make everything equal! Keep everything from being more bad! Arrrg help!” the crowd cheered  
Arrrg Arrrg Arrrg Arrg!”

Vendel pointed at Draal who came forward  
“Draal the deadly our fragment of destruction! Speak now of your desires!” Draal raised his arms and flexed  
“I WILL DESTROY ANY WHO CROSS OUR PATH! LET IT BE KNOWN THAT EVERYTHING WILL BE BROKEN DOWN TO PEBBLES FOR OUR BETTER LIVES!” the crowd cheered and someone yelled out  
“Draal let me have your babies!” Draal roared and flexed some more

Vendel pointed at Bular who came forward  
“Bular the vicious our fragment of presence! Speak now of your desires!” Bular made a crushing fist then spoke with great intimidation  
“I will not allow any to stray from the path set out for us. None will go further from what we have established. Order and cooperation will be had or risk your own life. All of us, or none of us.” the crowd cheered but even louder in the back were Gumm-gumm guards who slammed their spear  
“Gumm-gumms! Gumm-gumms! Gumm-gumms!”

Vendel pointed at Toby who came forward. The crowd died down mostly as they stared in confusion. Vendel spoke  
“yes. Very strange I know. This certainly is...unexpected. No matter, he is still our fragment! Strange as it is, this must mean something very...unique in our future. Only time may tell. Yes right, Toby the human our fragment of creation! Speak now of your desires!” Toby made a wave  
“Hi! This is as new to me as it is to all of you-well I mean I just found out I’m part of a god-uh...so...yeah! I’m going to do something amazing! Well as many amazing things as I can! I’m going to make everything awesomesauce! I mean-fantastic and stuff! So...yeah I’m going to help make the world a better place!” The crowd went back to cheering and a few called out  
“will you make something for me?”  
“and me!”  
“me too!”

Vendel pointed to Jim who came forward. The crowed died down a little, but a LOT less than Toby  
“A half troll fragment. We haven’t had one in many ages. This must be a very interesting age to have two of our fragments not be full trolls. Now back to our introductions. Jim the half troll our fragment of will! Speak now of your desires!” unlike with the other fragments the crowd completely became silent. Jim took a deep breath in to steady his nerves.

“I really don’t know what to say or even do. I don’t know how to use my powers and they just sorta randomly come and go. Throughout my life I’ve had constant visions. I’ve lived through so many memories that were not mine. I thought I was broken. Something inside of me wasn’t right and could never be fixed. Humans have mental illnesses that are similar, except for them, it isn’t real like my visions are. Throughout all my life I’ve taken medicine to prevent them from happening. I would have episodes where I would live through moments without ever knowing what was happening. I’ve seen horrible things many times. Now that I know it was real and this is truly what I’m supposed to do, I feel like I’m no longer broken. Or at least...not like how I thought I was before. I’m going to try my best at doing what I’m supposed to be doing. I’m going to try to do everything in my power to help everyone. I want the world, both human and troll, to just be at peace and end all violence altogether. I am not taking anyone’s side right now. All I want to do is have a future where there Is no need for bloodshed or hate. Everyone can live in happiness and peace, or at least as close to that as possible. Obviously I’m a half troll. A leg in both worlds equally. I’ve lived among humans my whole life. I know how awful they can be. How dangerous they are. How unpredictable their nature makes them.

But I have seen more than that. I’ve seen how good humans can be. How helpful and loving. How caring and gentle. How selfless and brave they all are. Humans are different from me and you, but that doesn’t make them inherently evil. We should not judge every human the same way we do if we see one of them do something, negative or positive. I’ve seen what they can do, and many choose to do the right thing. Or at least, what helps the most at the time. I’m going to try and do my best to lead us all into a brighter tomorrow. Spread love and compassion for one another across both worlds above and below!”

Jim blinked and suddenly found himself in the void. Vazaroic floated in front of him. The flaming skull looked at him and boomed  
“you can’t tell right now, BUT I’m smiling. Also clapping. Well done! Short sweet and to the point. I couldn’t have done it better myself!”  
“wait why am I here?”  
“oh, well because when you finished your big speech your power engulfed you and now you’re here with me! Yay!”  
“not yay!”  
“boo?”  
“yes boo!” Jim gripped his horns and groaned  
“how long do I have to be here? I want to go home”  
“oh! Hmm about...let’s see...12 hours?”  
“WHAT?!”  
“I know right? Time sure fly’s when you’re here!”  
“I just closed my eyes a second ago!”  
“and you used your powers by accident, you went into a trance, and are now in the sorta dream void place. You know what, we never gave it a name. Just ‘the void’ but that sounds dumb. Let’s call it...hmm...hmmmm…OH! The mind maze! No wait that’s stupid. It has to be something cool...memory maze? No that’s lame. Thought maze? Why the hell do I keep saying maze?! My mind is stuck on it and I don’t know why-” Jim shouted with arms raised  
“I WANT TO LEAVE!” Vazaroic lowered his voice until it was almost a whisper  
“geez. Sorry.” He gave a big sigh

“listen. I’m just trying to comfort you because you just started on your new life. I want to be a good mentor, and even a friend. Best friend? Maybe, maybe not. I do care about you. My mentor wasn’t all lovey dovey like I am. I like you Jim, I know everything about you, as you already understand. I like who you are and you’re the type of person that this and the human world needs more of. Everything is so scary and new and stressful and you never grew up around any of this. Hell, this is the first time you’ve ever experienced a large crowd of trolls all paying attention to you at once. You’ve hardly encountered a troll face to face before, then jumping directly into all of this? Going from a walk home to Blinky throwing a bomb at your head and then dragging you back here. Well Arrrg carried you but that’s not the point. I want to ease you into everything. And yes Blinky and everyone else will say the same thing, and it’s true. I wish I had my own Blinky at any point in my life. Yeah parties and orgies and casual hangouts were nice but I never made any emotional caring connection to others. It isn’t in troll nature to be greedy as often as humans, but it was hard to make friends. Do they really care about you? Or just because you’re a fragment of a god? Do they want to be with you for the perks? Or genuinely enjoy your company? Blinky is a blessing so don’t think otherwise. Plus you have your mom who is literally willing to take a bullet for you. And you have Claire! I wish I had a best friend like that at any point in my life. I tried to keep everything calm fun and casual but the truth is, I was scared. I was terrified! I always had the gnawing thought in the back of my head of ‘what if I get something wrong and it ruins everyone’s lives?’ and ‘what if I decide something wrong and it hurts trolls’ and ‘what if I end up steering everyone in a different path that we’re not supposed to go?’” The flaming skull sighed

All those thoughts nagged the back of my mind. I tried to drown them out with pleasures of every type. It worked most of the time, but not always. My biggest worry was to upset the other fragments, throw everyone off balance because I made the slightest mistake. Arrrg has to be one of the toughest and most centered fragments of his kind that I’ve ever seen. Toby is a cool calm human who wants to genuinely make people smile and laugh. At least you always have those two to go to. My other fragments constantly bickered and fought. Then they all turned to me to decide on what outcome should happen. ‘who’s right and who’s wrong? Which side do I take? Did I pick the right choice? Did I do the right thing?’ like what will always be said, the fragment of Will is the one all heads turn to for answers and guidance. Be it troll or fragment. My fragment of Destruction ran wild and was addicted to burning buildings down. My fragment of Presence loved to boss and push others around far more than he should have. My presence of Creation was lazy and tended to ignore others. And then my fragment of Equilibrium was always agitated and tried to stay away from the others because they gave him a headache. We could hardly stay in the same room with one another for less than an hour before the arguing started up once more. Then of course, they all turn to me and demand to know who’s right and who’s wrong” Jim rubbed the back of his head  
“not easy. I’m sorry”  
“nothing to apologize for”  
“I didn’t realize you had it so bad”  
“well, a LOT of other fragments had it worse than me. I was never bossed around or hassled for something more than a vision or advice for wisdom and aid. Still, I had plenty of ups and downs” The flaming skulled sighed again

“I’m putting a hand on your shoulder right now. So just imagine it. Look, I’m always going to be here for you. From now until the day you die and we can chill and bro out for all of eternity! If you ever need anything, I’m your bro. Alright let’s wrap this up so you can wake up and head back home! At random moments until you get your powers under control, you might slip into trances for hours at a time like right now. You did a superb job with that speech. Call me anytime. Alright little dude, time to wake up!”

Jim gasped and opened his eyes. He looked around and noticed he was laying down in his bed in the temple. He sat up and got a major headache. He stumbled over to a large water basin and chugged mug after mug of it. The water was clean and clear. And kept refilling the more he drank. Jim gasped for air as he finished downing another mug of it. Jim called out for Blinky hoping he was around. Sadly the troll had no walked through the doorway like usual. Jim stumbled out of the door and looked around to see everything normal. He walked down a few hallways calling for Blinky. Or Vendel, or anyone really. Jim had to stop and lean on a wall to catch his breath. His vision blurred and head pounded. Something blurry moved in front of him. His vision started to clear and he noticed Toby and Blinky standing in front of him. Toby took one of Jim’s arms around his shoulder while Blinky helped Jim walk with the other  
“master Jim! So glad you’ve awoken! You gave us quite a little scare!” Jim looked between the two of them  
“what happened to me?” Blinky explained  
“after your speech, which was excellent! Your eyes glowed along with your body. The symbol of will manifested atop your forehead and you became still and silent. We were all excited to listen to you speak! Sadly you did not, instead you collapsed. Thankfully Arrrg caught you before you fell to the ground. Afterwards he carried you back here and I tended to you. Now that you’ve awakened, how are you feeling?”  
“tired. Sore. Hungry”  
“all can easily be remedied!” The two helped Jim walk back to his room. Toby shifted Jim’s arm to support him better  
“Jim the feast was...all troll food. And I don’t exactly eat cats. Or socks. Or trash. But the sport thing was amazing!” Jim chuckled  
“really?”  
“yeah! All the crashing and fighting and weapons and the excitement! It was amazing! Oh you should have been there!”  
“yeah, sounds like it” Jim smiled, somewhat glad he didn’t. He really wasn’t in the mood to watch violence.

Once they returned to Jim’s room Toby said his goodbyes and left. Jim laid down and in doing so Blinky laid a cold wet rag over his head. Jim asked  
“hey Blinky, I’ve been...hearing people talk without them talk”  
“oh my, looks like your telepathy is kicking in”  
“my what?”  
“all fragments of will are able to speak telepathically. Sometimes by accident and sometimes on purpose. You will be able to read the minds of any you wish”  
“i...don’t want that”  
“really now?”  
“i don’t want to just know someones personal inner thoughts. And I know how gross and weird people can be so I really don’t want to know anything...creepy”  
“well do not worry, like with all your powers they will come under control. For the time being, I’d advise against trying to use it or think too much on it. It may simply trigger it more often” Jim nodded  
“Blinky I need to go home”  
“if you’re healthy enough to do so, then I will not stop you”

…….

Jim had left to go back home. When he checked his phone it was suddenly spammed with calls voice mails and texts. Nearly all from his mom. Jim quickly made his way home after listening to the voice mails and reading texts messages. All were the same. A panicked Barbara, as well as Claire asking if she needed to bring him his stuff. Once Jim entered the house he called out  
“mom, I’m home” Barbara practically ran downstairs and embraced her son  
“thank god! I was so worried when you didn’t come home! I thought something awful must have happened!” Jim pulled his mother in closer and nuzzled a bit  
“I’m alright mom. Crazy night. I’ll tell you all about it” Barbara looked at her son and moved his bangs out of his eyes  
“Can’t wait to hear what a crazy night it was. Funny, you’re a god. Should I be thanking you?”  
“dunno” the two laughed then Barbara backed away  
“alright kiddo first things first, you need to shower. You smell awful” Jim smelled himself and cringed  
“yeah I will. Guess that’s what happens when you stay around trolls for a while”

…………………

“-then I woke up ran home and here we are” Jim said as he was cooking some food for himself  
“well. That does sound very eventful. I’m so glad you’re okay” Jim set his food down at the table and began to eat. He nodded and smiled. Barbara pet her son causing him to purr  
“I love you so much Jim. I don’t want a single day to go by where I didn’t see you” Jim swallowed  
“I promise I’ll never abandon you, or let anything happen to you”  
“so, since you can see into the future, do you know what will happen next?”  
“it kinda just comes and goes”  
“Well, Claire came by and dropped off your homework. I couldn’t answer the door when she did, but I set it down in your room”  
“thanks mom”  
“listen mr god. If your grades get too low then you’re not going to be doing anything but get them back up” Jim giggled  
“guess an entire race and their very existence is going to have to rely on my good grades”  
“guess so” the two smiled lovingly and enjoyed light conversation after that. Life really won’t be so bad


	6. The powers held within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so much power, in such a small frame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't remember if i said this or not, But Arrrg is immune to the other fragments abilities. So like if someone threw a fireball at him, and it came from another fragment, he would be fine and untouched. Equilibrium keeps the other fragments from getting too out of hand! so the fragment is naturally immune!

Jim’s eyes glowed brightly and his body began to leak energy. The purple flames ignited and rose into the air. He fell to his knees, shut his eyes tightly, and gripped his horns then roared out

“STOP IT!” a massive boom echoed outwards smothering everything in purple energy waves. After a few seconds Jim’s breathing calmed down. All noise around him died suddenly. He opened his eyes and looked around to see...everyone frozen in place. The only sounds made was from the world around him. No one moved a single muscle  
“holy shit...did…did I do this?”

…………………….  
hours earlier…  
………………..

Jim cracked his neck and took deep breaths. The sounds of the portal closed behind him as he walked through trollmarket followed by Blinky who was giving him tonights update  
“now master Jim are you ready for your training?”  
“yyeaaahhh...I have no idea what you’re talking about”  
“your training! haven’t you had your visions about them yet?”  
“I’ve-well no I haven’t actually”  
“strange. Well it will happen when the moment is right. Now then, there is a second form of your training. For you see, all the fragments, once gathered, train with one another in order to be able to properly function and work together”  
“like a team building thing?”  
“hm. Perhaps it could be seen as that”  
“alright. Sounds easy enough”  
“Vendel has already gathered the others, so now we make our way to the forge and from there we will commence! We you will, I won’t. But I will be nearby to give you moral support!”  
“I really appreciate that. I’m going to be honest, you’re really the only one I feel like I can count on. I don’t really know anyone else and you’re...well nice to me. I feel like I can count on your for anything” Blinky smiled happily  
“thank you ever so much master Jim. You truly give me great honor”  
“so what’s the forge?”  
“The heroes forge is a place where warriors of all shapes and sizes train for battle and glory! It is typically reserved for those who have truly proven themselves worthy of training on those hollowed grounds. For the fragments, their training happens there. Well typically. Ah here we are! The heroes forge!” the two walked through the hallway and stopped at the beginning of the bridge. Jim looked on in astonishment  
“this place is like some palace”

Jim looked at a tired and somewhat annoyed looking Vendel, as well as a troll Jim’s never met before, stand in front of the other four fragments. Smiling Arrrg, irritated Draal, resting bitch face Bular, and a very excited Toby. Vendel tugged on his beard then greeted Jim  
“master Jim, it’s good you’re finally here. Now your training can begin” Jim raised his hand as he stood next to Toby  
“quick question. What exactly are we doing?” The troll spoke in a powerful voice  
“you will all begin your training together. Then afterwards you shall each train in your own specific ways”  
“how? Like some kind of test or-”  
“my fragment of Will. Allow me to explain. Throughout the ages the five fragments have had their specific ways to train. Will has trained via memory. Your previous incarnation will instruct you in vivid visions and intense meditation. The others train in their own ways but are far more physically active”  
“so...i just sit down and do nothing?”  
“you do not do nothing. You will focus on your meditation and visions”  
“So just sit around then?”  
“If you truly wish to view it like that, then yes. You do” The troll opened his mouth to begin speaking again but was interrupted by Jim  
“sorry for interrupting, I just needed to know real fast, who are you? it’s just I don’t want to be rude-” Draal snorted and growled  
“how DARE you not know who he is-” The troll shot a stern look at Draal  
“son enough. He has not grown in this way of life as the others have. My name young fragment is Kanjigar. It is a pleasure to meet you for the first time”  
“now. We will begin your fragment training in a bonding experience-” Draal cracked his knuckles and punched a fist into his hand  
“actually, I have a better idea. Why don’t we have a fight? In front of trollmarket to demonstrate our abilities. It is part of our training regiment, isn’t it? To have all trolls witness our abilities growth? Give them a good demonstration to ease their minds and excite their hearts?” Vendel tugged his beard and whispered something to Kanjigar. Kanjigar murmured back and then gave a slight nod. He said  
“my son is correct. We haven’t shown our kind how much you’ve grown in a while. It would be good to show them the abilities our new fragment arrivals possess” Draal chuckled as he glared at Toby and Jim  
“why not do teams? Say Bular and I against our new little fragments? No harm in it. It would be better to show them how a REAL fragments power feels?” Bular agreed with a nod then looked at Jim in curiosity  
“I agree to this. I am curious to see will’s powers firsthand. I want to feel what lies dormant within him. I know what lurks, and I wish to experience it firsthand”  
“and then I shall give a good pummeling to my opposite. Show the power of destruction to creation”

Blinky made his way over with a finger raised  
“uh-perhaps we should hold off on some greater training? they’ve hardly been here for even a full weeks stay” Draal snorted  
“stay out of this. This does not involve you.” that pissed Jim off. Jim gave a stern look of his own and spoke  
“hey. Don’t be a dick. And Blinky is right, this isn’t fair to us! Neither of us has ever even been in a fight let alone trained our entire lives like you both have” Toby nervously added  
“he’s right. And I’m not exactly in the most fit condition...” Draal spit then sneered  
“fragments need to learn how to bear much pain and prove themselves to all of MY kind. you’d better get used to this, so why not get a nice head start? No deaths of course. And if a bone was broken here or there then it will be a good lesson for next time!” Jim pushed Toby behind him and matched Draals line of sight  
“you do NOT get to just threaten him, or me for that matter”  
“threaten? Of course not. I’m only stating the obvious-” Vendel slammed his staff  
“ENOUGH. No bones will be broken. No severe damage done. This fight will commence later tonight. As much as it pains me to say, but you must do what Draal has said young fragment. This was long overdue. Best to do it now and preserve yourselves later.” Draal gave a big hearty laugh and put his face in Jims  
“see? I’m correct. As always. Now why don’t the two of you run along and go get prepared for pain?” Draal snorted air through his nose in Jim’s face before laughing. Jim was trying his best to be calm. Draal was like any regular bully. Show them any reaction, and it only feeds them.  
“fine big mouth. I’m going to put you in your place. I’m going to make you never be a bully again.” Draal’s smile faded  
“like you’ll do anything to me.”  
“oh? Scared all of a sudden? Being a big scared kid?”  
“how DARE you mock me!”  
“i do dare. Give us an hour. Toby and I will come back and kick. Your. Ass.” Jim turned around and began walking away, Blinky following right behind him. Toby looking back and forth and then quickly catching up to Jim.

………….

“what was I THINKING?!” Jim panicked and slumped into a pillow. The three were in Jim’s room, Toby was looking around at everything as Jim spoke  
“I can’t fight! I can cook but I can’t fight! I’ve never even been in a fight before!” Jim rubbed his face  
“I just wanted to wipe that stupid look off his face. I hate bullies! I wanted to end it! Toby, any chance you actually do know how to fight?”  
“in a videogame? Yes, in real life? About as much as a leaf on a tree branch can” Blinky cleared his throat to get both the boys attentions  
“I believe greatly in both of you. Yes you will very well be overpowered. And not exactly on equal levels. And possibly brake many bones. BUT you both have something those two don’t”  
“determination?” Toby added  
“braces as a teenager?” Blinky laughed  
“you both have belief. You both will work as a team! Draal and Bular will separate most likely. Draal has never enjoyed following orders of any kind, along with working with others. He feels as if both of those things hold him back., slow him down. So the two will most likely bicker about what to do for their tactics, I know it” Toby made a T pose with his hands  
“alright timeout. Hold on. What about Arrrg?”  
“what about him?”  
“well, is he going to be in this fight?”  
“oh, no! He doesn’t enjoy arguments as well as fighting in general. Besides, Equilibrium has always been a neutral party. Keeping the balance and rarely taking sides”  
“so he’s just going to watch from the sidelines?”  
“probably not. He won’t enjoy watching the ones he care about harm one another. So most likely he will do as he pleases elsewhere. Now then, time for some information!” Blinky pat his hands together and cleared his throat  
“Draal’s biggest weakness is his arrogance. Because of his immense power as the fragment of destruction, he believes himself to be the strongest of the strong. Let his arrogance be his downfall. He refuses to cooperate with others and also refuses to hold himself back. He will fight furiously and without restraint. He burns through his energy quickly. He has a great sum of it, but he will tire far faster than any other. He will think neither of you can even give him a scratch! Use his oblivious nature to strike fierce and true! A mighty blow will enrage him, but it will most certainly throw him off” Jim sat up and ran a hand over his horn  
“well, big nasty powerhouse to fight. Alright, would Bular happen to be any weaker?”  
“oh goodness gracious no!”  
“yeah that’s what I was afraid of.”  
“if you were to compare the two of them, I would have to say Bular is the strongest” Toby gasped  
“he’s stronger than Draal?!”  
“yes. I literally just said that. While Draal uses the immense power of destruction at his command, Bular uses his own to turn the battlefield against his enemies” Toby sat down next to Jim and rolled a hand  
“go on?”  
“from his force of presence, he can weaken his opponents. Tire them, make them wish to flee. Command great force over them. While will is able to manipulate someones mind and emotion, presence can manipulate their physical forms. it’s hard to raise a blade to someone who quite literally is causing you to experience gravity far heavier than-well-I’m not sure what to compare it to. He will make you quake in your shoes. You will feel the inescapable urge to flee. Or even an overwhelming anger that will swallow you whole until you have an undeniable thirst for blood. Even though he does enjoy toying with others, he appears to only wish to go after master Jim. Quite curious. He’s never treated anyone else with such intrigue. You must be very special master Jim, to get his curiosity going. He typically cares little for most things so this is quite unique” Jim looked at his hands as he flexed them

“he told me that he felt this massive vortex of power that was dormant in me when we first met. I didn’t understand what he meant. He also said it just needed to be coaxed out” Blinky tapped his chin in thought  
“fascinating. He has never even said the same for the other fragments...even as immensely powerful each one is, in their own right.”  
“is that a bad thing?”  
“I...have no clue. Well, let us not worry on that now! For now it is time to plan! The two of your working side by side will overcome anything they bring to the table! With creations gifts to create on the spot and wills visions to look into the future, you can beat them both! I just know it in my heart!” Jim groaned  
“I don’t know how to look into the future!”  
“but you have! Multiple times!”  
“yeah when something dangerous or life threatening was about to happen!”  
“and now you will be experiencing danger!”  
“huh. I guess you have a point”  
“now then! Young masters, it is time to make a plan of attack! Or defense-you know what we should figure out what we should figure out first!” Toby and Jim looked to one another in hope the other knew what to do. And clearly, neither one did.

……………………………

(okay so you know that moment in season 3 ep 1 where Draal looks up at the stands and that little noise is made where Gunmar learns everything through Draals perception? Think that noise whenever Jim gets mental info)

The crowd raged and boomed in excitement. All the stands were crowded now more than ever. Vendel announced loudly  
“all of troll kind bear witness now to an event that comes but only a small handful of times every few centuries! The fragments will battle in a display and practice of their skills! Now is the time to look upon our fragments and praise them for their abilities! For this battle, two sides will fight! Toby the fragment of creation and Jim the fragment of will shall team up against Draal the fragment of destruction and Bular the fragment of presence! As many-” Jim looked around at the stands, seeing all kinds of trolls gather to be rowdy. In one of the stands stood Gunmar along with Dic by his side and several gumm-gumm guards. Gunmar looked at Jim and gave a small nod. Jim turned to Toby and spoke mentally  
‘Toby, can you hear me?’ Toby gave a big smile  
‘yeah! This is so weird we can talk telepathically!’  
‘this is pretty cool. I can hear you so clearly’  
‘same here! this is so awesomesauce!’  
‘Toby do you remember the plan?’  
‘sure do!’

………….  
When speaking about tactics with Blinky he had come up with the ingenious plan for this…  
“now master Jim, you can speak telepathically to master Tobias. This will be of great importance!” Jim rubbed his head and asked  
“why?”  
“because communication is the key! And when your opponent cannot hear what you plan, then they cannot expect it!” Toby smiled  
“ohhh so we can talk mentally and plan everything, they can’t hear it and plan a counter!”  
“exactly that!” Jim groaned  
“well, I can’t really do that”  
“master Jim, you must have faith in your abilities. Try it now. Truly focus”  
“yeah Jim, I mean we all try to move stuff with our minds, except you literally can! So do your awesome psychic stuff! Wait...does that mean you can read my mind? At any time?!” Jim chuckled  
“it takes a lot of effort to do it. And I respect privacy, so don’t worry I won’t mentally spy on you”  
“cool beans!” Jim focused on Toby. He took in a deep breath and let it out. He felt a small tug and a gentle wave ripple across him  
‘Toby can you hear me?’  
‘dope I so can!’ Toby laughed out loud  
“it worked!” Jim smiled as Blinky pat his shoulder  
“Well done master Jim! As long as you remember to speak to one another without ever speaking an actual verbal word, you will always have the surprise advantage!”  
………………..

Bular and Draal walked into the arena from the other side. Bular looked up to see his father looking at Jim  
“father has great interest in will. He is the deciding factor” Draal rolled his eyes  
“just beat some sense into him”  
“father wouldn’t like that. It is not how we recruit.”  
“whatever.” Draal looked in the stands to see his father smile at him  
“Bular, MY father is watching as well. you’d better not make me look bad.”  
“as long as you don’t make me look weak either.” Draal chuckled and cracked his knuckles  
“this will be easier than anything I’ve ever done before” Bular crossed his arms as he looked at his opponents  
“creation won’t be a problem. it’s will that gives me concern. I’ve felt it. Deep in him. An intense power that I’ve never experienced in anyone else before. He will use his powers to his advantage.”  
“he can hardly do anything! Neither of them can! This will be hilarious!”  
“as much as I enjoy crushing weaklings, I gain no satisfaction from this. Will is mine. You have creation. Understood?”  
“i will fight whoever I like. Bular. That half troll needs a good beating, remind him of his place. Beneath trollkind. That pathetic whelp of a human needs to learn his place as well.”  
“half troll or not, he is still will. He could unleash anything at a moments notice. Most likely they will be speaking telepathically. Which means we need to truly focus on their movements. That’s the only way for us to properly use-”  
“i will do whatever I like. Don’t get in my way”  
“i only accepted this because I want to experience will’s influence. I want him to use what lurks within him. As long as I get to, then I am satisfied”  
“do NOT throw this match.”  
“i don’t intend to. Once I’ve had my fill, I will finish him gently. It won’t be too difficult to knock him out rather painlessly.”  
“I promise I won’t kill either of them”  
“mhm. Remember, will can see into the future”  
“hardly”  
“he will foresee every attack before we even think them. No matter how many times we change what we do, he will doge them.”  
“he can’t doge constant barrages”  
“destruction, don’t tire yourself out. You’re going to, I know it. And I need you to-”  
“as I’ve said. I will do as I please. I want to smack will around a bit, then you can play with him all you like.”

Blinky gave thumbs up with his four hands to Toby and Jim. Jim smiled and told him thanks. Toby was shaking his body  
‘alright. Time to get limber. You promise to protect me?’  
‘of course’

…………………………  
“Master Tobias, you are able to create spectral objects when needed. You will go for defense. Draal will go at you first if my calculations are correct. You must forge shields to block his every attack. Try to conserve as much energy as you can. As long as you’re on defense, he will be worn out. Now master Jim, you will be on offense. While you are attacked, you will naturally see their attacks before they happen, giving you the perfect abilities to doge anything that comes your way. You will lead their attacks at master Tobias who will block them. This back and forth will be the best for the time being”  
……………………………

Vendel slammed his staff to gain everyones attention  
“once I have finished counting down, the battle will begin! Remember, this is a FRIENDLY spar. No severe damage. No killings. No doing anything dirty. If someone wishes to stop, they are allowed to rest.” Vendel mumbled under his breath  
“i hope the human and half troll can last longer than a minute. Truly unfair to them.” he cleared his throat  
“we shall begin in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. BEGIN!”

Draal roared out then laughed as he pulled out his ax. Bular unsheathed his twin swords. Toby’s jaw dropped  
‘HOW COME THEY GET WEAPONS?!’  
‘okay. Blinky did not say that. Toby it’s alright. Just imagine swords or something’  
‘don’t worry, I know how to multitask’ the two watched Draal casually walk up to them. He called out  
“everyone knows how much smaller you both are compared to the big bulls. So unfair. So I’ll give you this, I’ll let you have the first blow. Try to hit me as hard as you can” Draal smirked and stood in front of the two of them  
“give me your best shot little non trolls” Jim motioned his head to Toby. Toby swallowed and tightened his fist. He pulled back as Draal smiled  
“go on then. Have your free hit. I highly doubt I’ll even feel anything.” Draal bent down to be closer to Toby until he was practically in his face  
“Here, I’ll even bend down a little closer so you can reach me with your chubby little ar-” Draal went flying across the forge and crashed to the ground. He was stunned and looked to see Toby who had created a large spectral orange gauntlet floating next to him. Toby smiled and said  
“awesomesauce” Draal blinked in astonishment as the crowd gasped in shock  
“he actually hit me...” Bular rolled his eyes and ran forward with a roar. Jim saw what he was about to do. Bular had a difficult time swinging his blades in time to hit Jim. Jim was far too agile to hit, that and his seeing every move before they happened. So many times he was heavily wounded. So many times he was crying for mercy as blood spilled from him. Jim concentrated and made sure that wasn’t actually going to happen in real life. Bular smirked  
“very good will. I knew this was going to happen. You’re a lot faster than I thought. Must be the half troll body of yours. Far more nimble and flexible than that of a trolls” Jim smiled at the compliment but kept on focusing. He led Bular backwards until Toby was able to make two fists slam against Bular who was knocked to the side. Bular regained his composure then made a quick sweep of his blade towards Toby, missing him by hairs as Jim grabbed him and rolled out of the way. Toby mentally thanked Jim  
‘thanks!’  
‘no problem. You alright?’  
‘never better! OH GOD LOOK OUT HE’S ROLLING LIKE SONIC! I DIDN’T KNOW HE COULD DO THAT!’ Toby mentally shouted as Draal was rolling quickly towards them. Jim grabbed Toby out of the way and let Draal slam into Bular instead. Bular roared out  
“watch where you’re going!” Draal retaliated  
“don’t get in my way!” Jim gave Toby a piggy back ride. Toby was making shields and fists to block and counter attack every way possible. Jim was making sure to be quick on his feet, making sure each attack to them was dodged or blocked by Toby’s shields.

Draal was getting pissed off now. He had to separate them. Jim was the dangerous one. The half troll was the only thing keeping him away from pummeling the little human. He couldn’t even land a single blow! Draal roared out  
“THAT’S IT. I’VE HAD IT!” Draal slammed his fists to the ground. Red lightening started to shoot off his form as he began to glow. He chuckled evily as his eyes glowed bright red. Toby swallowed  
‘uh Jim, he’s gone god mode!’  
‘it’s alright Toby, keep it up. How are you feeling?’  
‘starting to get tired. But I can keep going!’ Draal roared loudly and rolled at them far faster than before. He crashed so quickly and heavily against them that Jim couldn’t keep up. Toby just barely managed to block the attack. Jim tried to move out of the way from Bular charging in, but Draal’s aggressive roll was strongly hindering him. Toby managed to form a second shield to block both their sides  
‘Jim I can’t keep this up! it’s like I’m trying to use one of those wind fans to keep back a tornado! I don’t know how much longer I can last!’ Jim made a few quick steps and managed to make a little ground, causing Draal to scrape against Bular who hissed in pain. Draal stopped and then rammed them hard. The force was strong enough to send Toby soaring far away from Jim. The crowds of trolls roared in excitement. Blinky was tightening his fists and cheering the two on. Gunmar watched with interest. As much as he rooted for his own son, he wanted to see how far his son could push Jim. Have him unleash what lurked within. Vendel was tugging on his beard, heart racing. He almost wanted to stop this. But everything was happening too fast. He knew Draal wouldn’t hold back, but he had faith in Jim and Toby’s powers to keep them from being mortally wounded. Kanjigar cheered all of them on, not taking any sides.

Meanwhile in a now almost empty trollmarket, Arrrg walked the streets humming to himself. Ironically with the intense battle, everything was peaceful. No crowded streets or upset trolls. A nice peaceful stroll to relax and breathe. He told himself not to worry, everything would be alright. Vendel would stop the fight if anything got too intense. It was Arrrg’s duty to keep the fragments from going crazy, which also included their fights. But this was alright. He had to keep reminding himself that.

Toby landed hard and groaned. Why did the ground have to be so hard? He felt like he could hardly move. His body was tired and that blow really took it out of him. Draal snarled and jumped over Jim crash landing next to Toby. Jim got himself up and was about to go to Tobys side, only to be stopped by Bular  
“now it’s just you and me will. Show me what you have inside. Release it” Toby was managing to at least sit up to see Draal walking over with bloodlust in his glowing red eyes  
“oh little human. I must admit, I would never have guessed you could have done such things. But now, you have nothing.” Draal cracked his knuckles and smiled  
“Oh I’m going to enjoy this” Jim was trying his best to contact Toby mentally while he had to glance over at him from time to time AND dodge Bular’s constant attacks. Bular spoke calmly  
“focus will focus. Leave them be.” Toby managed to create a shield, although diminishing quickly it was still holding up. It started to fade and he was terrified Draal was about to do some serious hurt on him. Draal’s powerful fists slammed and smashed against the spectral shields in a constant assault, not letting up. Toby mentally shouted  
‘I NEED HELP JIM! I’M ABOUT TO RUN OUT OF STEAM ANY SECOND NOW!’ Jim tried to turn and look only to get a sword slice into his arm. Not fatal, but stung like hell. Bular growled as he kept up his assault  
“focus will. Focus. You’re starting to get tired. I want you to unleash what you have. Bring it out for me! Let me feel what you have within you!” Bular managed to get another swipe at Jim. Jim’s visions started to blur and slow. He was getting too tired. He knew his future visions were quickly shutting down. He tripped and fell backwards. Jim groaned then quickly got off the ground just in time to move out of another slice. The smell of blood filled the air. The crowds roared and cheered. Toby’s mental screams drowned out most thoughts. Jim’s body started to go numb. Everything was all so overwhelming. He felt something snap inside of him. 

Jim’s eyes glowed brightly and his body began to leak energy. The purple flames igniting and rinsing into the air. He fell to his knees, shut his eyes tightly, and gripped his horns then roared out

“STOP IT!” a massive boom echoed outwards smothering everything in purple energy waves. After a few seconds Jim’s breathing calmed down. All noise around him died suddenly. He opened his eyes and looked around to see...everyone frozen in place. The only sounds made was from the world around him. No one moved a single muscle  
“holy shit...did…did I do this?”

Jim got up off the ground and took everything in. No movement. No life. It was as if everyone had turned to statues. Jim waved a hand in front of Bular’s face  
“hello?” no reaction. Jim looked around and called out  
“hello? Toby? Blinky? Anyone?” his voice merely echoed around him. Jim gasped  
“did...did I freeze time!?” he quickly pulled out his phone. The time changed normally as it would have after the clock’s numbers kept going its natural pace  
“okay...i guess time isn’t frozen. What the hell...” he walked around touching and poking the others. Feeling near their noses for signs of breathing. Nothing. He put his head against Bular’s chest in an attempt to at least hear a heartbeat. Nothing.  
“no breathing or heartbeats...what in the world...” Jim looked in fear then knew he had to go look for Arrrg. He could help!

Jim ran through trollmarket searching as fast as he could. He picked up Arrrgs scent thankfully and headed in the direction it originated from. Jim smiled a bit as he saw the large creature hum and swing his tail a little as he listened to a song on a TV. Jim ran up to him almost out of breath. Arrrg turned around and caught a collapsing Jim  
“I..” Jim took deep breaths  
“I did-something! I don’t know what to do!”  
“what’s wrong?”

…………………………..

Arrrg frowned with worry as he walked around looking at each troll he could. Jim reenacted what he had done  
“-and then everyone was frozen!” Jim was shaking now, scared and fell to his knees  
“i...i did this to everyone..” tears began to flow down his face as the sobbing began  
“I don’t know how to fix it...why do I have to be a fragment?! I can’t do anything right!” Arrrg walked over and nuzzled him  
“it alright. Everything fine”  
“It’s not! What if everyone’s dead?!”  
“no. not dead. Alive”  
“t-they are?”  
“mhm. Frozen. Aware” Jim wiped his face and looked around  
“w-what do you mean?”  
“aware. Awake. Experience us” Jim wiped his face and groaned  
“and now all of trollmarket watched me fuck up and break down. Great. There goes my obligation to look invincible and all powerful. I just want to help people! I’m in way over my head! I-i can’t keep living like this!” Jim began to sob again  
“I just want to go home and be with my mom. I just want my old boring life back. I didn’t ask for any of this! Why can’t someone else be me! I-I don’t know how to choose sides or debate who should live and die! I can’t just decide the fate of everyones lives! I can hardly style my island in animal crossing let alone prevent extinction and genocide!”  
“isnd? Amin-al cross?”  
“its a video game where you live on this island you get to build and take care of these animal villagers. Everyone has their own personality, names, birthdays, likes and dislikes. I try to get them to like me but leveling up friendship points is difficult! And I don’t like to time travel to fix things! It feels like cheating and I don’t like to cheat!” Arrrg scratched his head in confusion. Jim wiped his face on his shirt and sniffled  
“How-how do I fix my fuck up?” Arrrg looked around worried  
“uh...um...not sure. Undo?”  
“if I could do that don’t you think I would have already?!” Jim took a few deep breaths  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell.” Arrrg had an idea  
“talk to past fragment”  
“I don’t know how”  
“yes you do. Talk. Learn. Fix” Jim wiped his eyes again  
“I can only talk when I’m asleep and even that’s only sometimes”  
“try? Sleep good. Sleep help”

Jim nodded  
“al-alright. I’ll try” Jim laid down on his back and took a deep breath, then said with closed eyes  
“Alright. Now sleep...go to sleep...go to sleep now...go to sleep Jim it’s easy.” Arrrg suggested  
“sing lulab-ye?” Jim smiled  
“I don’t need a lullaby. But thanks for offering” Jim took deep breath after deep breath. Clearing his head and listened to the quite atmosphere around him…

Jim opened his eyes. He was in the void and the skull of Vazaroic the large floated in front of him  
“heyyy little guy! what’s up? I was just living a past party I had when I was alive! Ah the wicked moment’s I had. Also just kidding I know what’s up! Man, I saw what you did and DAMN!” Jim frowned and his ears folded back  
“hey hey it’s alright! I’m not judging and you’re not in any kind of trouble! I’m just impressed is all” Jim perked up a little hearing that  
“Y-you are?”  
“mhm! Your power came so natural! In all my life I was NEVER able to do that! And you made it look easy! You’re totally in the top 10 of most power out of the HUNDREDS OF US!”  
“really? Wow”  
“mhm! Something to brag about! The only one to have ever invented that move was-oh shit wait I’m taking up too much of your time! it’s already been an hour since you passed out”  
“WHAT?!”  
“yeah time is super quick here. Well you know that saying, time flys when you’re having fun!”  
“i have to hurry then! How do I undo all of this?!”  
“well, first, you need to realize that you’re technically talking in your sleep and no one else can hear my side of this conversation”  
“great. Now everyone can hear me talk when I’m asleep. Like I didn’t look crazy before.”  
“nah trolls won’t care. They all will hear this and not think anything about it. You are a fragment of will after all!” Jim rubbed his horn  
“can we get back to the part of me fixing this disaster?”  
“totes! Alright lemme think...i mean, technically YOU can find out, BUT I’m your training wheels for all this stuff! Alright let’s see...mhm...hmm...oh...no...well...damn I forgot about tha-focus Vazaroic! Okay...oh OH ALRIGHT! Okay little guy listen up. Its a lot easier than you’d think”  
“it is?”  
“mhm! All you have to do is unfreeze them! I know how that sounds, but you just need to imagine them going back to normal and BAM! Problem solved!”  
“okay...anything else?”  
“nope! Oh-well you need to relax your nerves. You’re too tense. Think of something calming like this tree by a river”

suddenly the world shifted and Jim was standing in the shade of a tree in front of a soothing slow gurgling river. Jim looked around. Everything was practically real. He could feel the warmth of the day. The gentle breeze flowing past him. The soft kiss of the earth beneath his feet. Jim asked  
“how are we here?”  
“a memory. I told you little guy, you can live through ANY memory a fragment has. This was one of mine. I would sit under this tree and just watch the world go by. So calming. So relaxing”  
“if this is just a memory then why does it feel so real?”  
“because it IS real. It’s literally reliving the moment that you made a memory of. So, feel relaxed?”  
“I do actually”  
“now breath and release. Let the tension leave your body and once you’ve awakened, just imagine just unfrozen and poof” Jim smiled and hugged the skull  
“thanks so much for all the help”  
“Aww thanks little guy. You can’t tell right now but I’m hugging you back. Alright little guy it’s time to take up”

Jim’s eyes opened and he was back in the real world. First thing he noticed was Arrrgs nose sniffing at his stomach, the light touches tickling him  
“uh...Arrrg?” Arrrg stopped and smiled  
“smell good! Like flowers”  
“it’s the soap I use” Jim sat up and looked around. Nothing had changed at all”  
“so...you heard me talk in my sleep?”  
“mhm”  
“don’t know how to feel about others hearing me...but that doesn’t matter right now, what matters is that I fix everything” Jim closed his eyes and relaxed. He imagine life moving forward. Everyone going about their day as normal. Jim felt an energy pulse out of him gently and wash over everything and everyone. It took a few moments before the noise went from 0 to 100 in an instant. The roaring and cheering crowd as filling the room, only to stop almost instantly as they all looked at Jim. The other fragments stopped what they were doing and turned to look at a now blushing Jim as well. Jim just stammered out a quiet  
“I-I uh...” before he quickly got up and bolted out of the forge. He could NOT handle being there right now...


	7. Broken sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One after another, the straws of stress will be placed upon ones back, until finally you can be burdened no more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing to note, other than i hope you have a good time reading this!

“-and then that sorta...happened” Jim rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. Him and his mother sat at the table eating dinner together, Jim giving a recap to her about the previous night. Barbara set her hand on his own  
“that must have been so hard on you. Is there anything I can do?”  
“just you being here listening really does help. Thanks mom”  
“of course kiddo. God or not, you’re still and always will be my son no matter what. Is there anything you want to do? Try to get your mind off of that whole event?” Jim tapped his fingers onto the table  
“not that I can think of. I guess I just need to spend the day tomorrow doing normal things. Well, our normal. I always wondered what life would be like if it were a bit more interesting. I loved how peaceful and quiet it was, but I just wanted something more. I didn’t mean THIS much more. I guess I got my wish” Jim chuckled with a sad undertone, trying not to cry. Barbara wiped her mouth, finishing her dinner. She got up and held the side of Jim’s face  
“Thank you so much for being honest with me. I can’t tell you how grateful it is that you’re not keeping this from me. Maybe tomorrow you should just spend the day with Claire. Get back to your normal agenda for a bit? Leave the trolls for a night or two. They’ll understand won’t they?”  
“well. I think. But they really do need me”  
“but what’s most important is your own well being. No troll would want their god to be unstable right? Even gods need breaks” Jim nodded and hugged her  
“you’re right. I just need some peace for a bit. Thanks mom”  
“always Jim. I love you”  
“i love you too”

………………………

The next morning Jim couldn’t go to college. He was too stressed out to think clearly. He took deep breaths as he sat on his couch  
‘be calm Jim. Close your eyes and relax’ the moment he shut his eyes he relived what he had done. Jim’s eyes shot open and he began to breath heavily. He gripped his heart and repeated out loud  
“It’s going to be okay Jim. It’s going to be okay Jim” he took in a deep breath and let it out through his nose  
“breath and be calm. You’re alright. it’s over with. Deal with it later. Deal with everything later.” Jim grabbed the TV remote and flipped through channels trying to find anything he could focus on. Some light comedy shows along with simple things helped to calm him down. Everytime he would relax his mind would wander back to his memories. He shook his head and rubbed his temples. College would be over soon and he could be with Claire. That would calm him down.  
‘just a little longer. Breathe’

…………………………..

“you really have no idea how much I needed this” Jim said as the two were in Claires room  
“my head has been going wild and I just...need a good distraction. Something normal that I love” Claire looked worried  
“well I’m more than happy to be here for my gay best friend”  
“I just can’t close my eyes even. That sounds dumb...”  
“no it isn’t. I don’t know the feeling you’re going through right now, but you know I’m always here for you”  
“whenever you say that it really does always help me a lot more than you think. I just don’t want to deal with my head. I’m afraid of what I might have to do.”  
“is this like a medication thing? Are you afraid it might be? I know you’ve told me in the past about it”  
“no, I’m done with meds. I don’t want to take them anymore right now. I’ve been off them for a while and I want it to stay like that for now. I just don’t want to really think about anything” Claire turned on her laptop  
“well, why don’t we watch a movie then? That will kill a few hours”  
“sounds perfect” Claire searched then found a newer release  
“dumb title, but it’s called ‘stunning look’ its about a guy who can freeze people in pl-”  
“NO!” Claire looked at Jim who made a worried smile  
“i uh-just don’t want to watch that. Anything else?”  
“there’s this movie where people can stop time-”  
“annnything else?”  
“someone who can mind contro-”  
“nope”  
“oh, a robot who can predict the future an-”  
“can we just watch some comedy? Please? I need something simple to laugh at” Claire smiled  
“sure!”

………………………

Jim and Claire sat next to one another then Claire moved to the side a little. Jim heard in his head  
‘ugh. he’s getting that nasty troll funk in his fur again. Did he run out of that conditioner he uses?’ Jim furrowed his eyebrows and got up  
“I’ll uh-I have to go to the bathroom! I’ll be right back!”  
“did you want me to pause?”  
“nah it’s fine!” a few minutes later Jim came and sat back down. Claire noticed something  
“Jim, why do you smell like air freshener?”  
“i ah...well I went and didn’t want the bathroom to smell bad so, yeah”  
‘well at least his smell is gone’  
“Hey Claire?”  
“yeah?”  
“I was thinking about going shopping, get some more supplies, food, soaps and the conditioner I love, you want to come along?”  
“you know I’m coming anyways, why ask?”  
“just didn’t want to be rude!” the two laughed and Claire started petting Jims fur, causing him to purr  
“you feel any better? The gunk in your head clear up?”  
“just a little bit. Let’s not talk about it”

…………………………….

“UUUGHHHH!” Jim sighed dramatically as he slumped against Claires bed. Claire was doing her makeup  
“juuust put the clown paint on and LET’S GO!”  
“hey, beauty takes time, patience, practice, and perfection”  
“UUUGHHH! NO MORE! YOU’VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR 20 MINUTES! If I knew you’d take this long I wold have never invited you!”  
“we both know that’s a lie”  
“yeah...you know me too well”  
“I’m almost done”  
“you’ve said that for the past 10 minutes! You don’t need anymore! you’re already perfect just the way you are”  
“aww, that’s so sweet. And absolute crap”  
“what?!”  
“come on, that’s like your mom saying you’re the prettiest girl in school”  
“yeah, my mom says the same thing”  
“I promise you are the prettiest half troll to ever live”  
“aww, that’s so sweet. And absolute crap” the two laughed together. Finally with one more touch, Claire was finished  
“and done”  
“finally!”  
“alright, let me go get my things” Jim dramatically raised his arms  
“NOOOOOOO!”  
“relax drama queen, my stuff is right here”  
“finally we get to go!”  
“you ready for a walkie? You wana go for a walk boy? You wana go for a walk?”  
“haha treating me like a pet isn’t going to be winning you any favors.”  
“we’ve been making these jokes for years, yes they do”  
“stop knowing me so well! But yes, I am ready for my walkie”

…………………………

“oh check out the hottie over there” the two sat down on a park bench post shopping, drinking coffee, Taking a nice break while watching the sunset. Claire motioned with her head slightly. Jim looked over  
“eh, not my type. don’t like thin guys”  
“god you are such a twink”  
“jealous?” The two were laughing together until Jim suddenly stopped as a bus drove past them with an add to a movie ‘stunning look’. He gripped his heart and tried to control his breathing. He turned to Claire when she looked worried while calling him name  
“-m. Jim are you alright?”  
“I-I...” tears started to run down his face. He didn’t want to have another breakdown. He didn’t want to do what he did before. Claire reached out and took Jim’s head into the crook of her neck  
“it’s alright Jim. You don’t have to explain. Do you want to go back to my place”  
“y-yeah”

…………………………..

when the two came back to Claires house Jim practically ran upstairs to her room. Jim was trying to drink water and take deep breaths to ease his nerves. Claire was petting him in an attempt to comfort her best friend  
“you talk when you feel like you can, alright?” Jim wiped his eyes and nodded. He whispered out  
“I’m sorry. I ruined the evening.”  
“no you didn’t”  
“Yes I did.”  
“my evening wasn’t ruined. I’m happy just being with you” Jim shook his leg nervously and let out a deep shaky breath.  
“I-I saw that stupid ad and…I didn’t mean to do it”  
“to look at the ad?” Jim tried his best not to shut his eyes. The flashing scenes wouldn’t leave his head.  
“Jim, I haven’t seen you this bad since the play rehearsals”

(FLASHBACK! Cause we all love those)

“you remember your lines Jim?” Claire smiled while standing across from him on the stage  
“of course. Its Romeo and Juliet. Everyone knows it. Every highschool does it. So it’s not really tough to memorize” the two were doing great. Everything was fun and enjoyable. Then it happened. Jim closed his eyes and the next time he opened them, he was standing in the middle of a war. Trolls killing trolls on both sides. Pained screams filled the air along with orders to slay. The strong stench of death and smoke lingered on the wind. Every way Jim turned he was simply surrounded by corpses. A large troll limped over to him and collapsed in front of his feet. The troll reached out and begged for help. Smearing their blood on Jim’s body.  
“STOP IT! GET AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE!” Jim screamed in fear and looked around to see he was back in highschool. Everyone had turned to stare at Jim. Tears started to flow down Jim’s face. He ran out the door as fast as he could. He quickly hid under a tree and tucked his head into his knees. He held his horns tightly and tried not to blink. Each time he did, another brutal death happened in front of him. He hadn’t noticed Claire in front of him until she reached out to touch him and he flinched, shaking in terror. Claire squat and asked in a soothing voice  
“what’s wrong?”  
“I-I can’t” he began to weep into her as she embraced him…

Jim laid his back against the school wall, plucking the grass out around him as he explained everything to Claire who sat beside him  
“-so. I uh-it happens often. I just...Sometimes really bad things happen. Other times they don’t. I saw so many trolls dying. Someone walked to me and collapsed at my feet and bled to death on me begging to help” Jim couldn’t stop shaking. He tried to hold himself to calm down. Claire gently put a hand on his forearm  
“I don’t know what I would do if I had to experience what you’ve gone through your whole life” Jim was silently just staring at the grass as he plucked it  
“Jim, is your medication no longer working?”  
“I...I didn’t like what my previous ones were doing to me. So I switched them recently. They just haven’t set in yet. My medications help but...not always.”  
“some is better than none right?” Jim made a small chuckle  
“now you sound just like my mom” Jim let out a heavy sigh and groaned  
“I thought if I did something normal I could just...fit In more. I can’t do this play. I’ll just ruin it”  
“don’t say that. You won’t ruin it. We were having fun and you were amazing!”  
“what if I go through another vision? In the middle of the play on opening night? Everyone will just laugh at me. I’ll ruin it for everyone. I shouldn’t have tried in the first place.”  
“I’m glad I convinced you into doing it. We make a great team”  
“yeah. The goth and her pet freak”  
“no one says that”  
“oh pretty much everyone whispers it. Trust me.” Jim pointed to his ears  
“troll hearing remember? Able to hear a pin fall from across the hallway. A LONG hallway.” Jim took a deep breath and looked at Claire  
“can you do me a huge favor?”  
“anything”  
“could you...talk to Ms. Janeth and tell her about...me. I have a hard time telling anyone about my...condition. I only told you because you’re my friend. I trust you”  
“I’ll talk to her” Jim nodded thanks. Claire held his head as he tried to steady his breathing and hold back another sob…

The next day…

Jim swallowed as he entered his algebra class catching the side glance of Ms. Janeth as she was writing on the board. Jim took his seat in the back of the class and tried to avoid eye contact with her, as well as everyone else…

Once the bell went off and all the students exited the classroom. Jim took a deep breath then walked over to his teacher  
“hey. Ms Janeth”  
“hello Mr. Lake, I hope your day has been going good”  
“it’s...been fine.” Jim rubbed the back of his head  
“look...what happened yesterday...uh...”  
“Ms. Nunez spoke to me and explained everything. We don’t need to talk about it any further if that makes you more comfortable” Jim noticeably relaxed  
“thanks. Again I’m really sorry for...that”  
“no need to say sorry. Nothing to forgive. We all have our hardships, some worse than others, but in the end, we’re all on the same stage and play the same parts that is life. One of the more difficult acts to pull off” she gave a small giggle which made Jim smile  
“Mr. Lake I truly do see great potential in you. Your part for the play is still readily available. If you want to keep it. If not, then that’s all right”  
“I...I want to try but if something happens...not much triggers anything. It just happens at random. What if I do it when everyones watching? What if I ruin this entire thing for everyone.”  
“I have faith in your abilities Mr. Lake. And if anything were to happen, we could quickly excuse you and have Mr. Palchuk switch places at a moments notice. No guilt or worry to be had” Jim’s smile slowly came back  
“that...sounds nice”  
“so would you still wish to partake in our glorious rendition?”  
“I...I would actually” The two shared a kind smile  
“then I shall see you at rehearsal?”  
“yeah. I’ll be there...would Steve be alright if something happened to me? I don’t want to just force him into something if...if it happens”  
“worry not, when the lead has something come up, then the understudy steps in. it quite literally his job. So if you do feel as if something is coming on or about to happen, quickly excuse yourself and Steve will be swapped in without a single problem”  
“do we...have to tell him about...me?”  
“that is your decision to make. I won’t choose for you, that would be highly inappropriate. Now, the very bottom line of all this. As long as you’re comfortable then we will do what we must”  
“this really helps to hear. Thanks again Ms. Janeth”  
“of course, anytime. Now, you must run along to your next class Mr. Lake. Tardiness won’t look good on you” the two exchanged one final smile. Jim felt good. Secure. It was relieving to hear that if he ever had an episode, no one would be upset with him

Back in the present…

“Claire it’s not that I don’t-i just...”  
“if you can’t say something to me, it’s alright”  
“but that’s the thing! you’re my best friend! You mean the world to me. And if I can’t tell you everything...i feel like I’m a failure as a friend” Jim’s ears drooped down  
“hey, Mr. halftroll, you will never be a failure as a friend. If ANYONE will ever fail me, it’s probably going to me Mary. She’d sell me out in a heartbeat if that meant more followers” the two laughed at that  
“I...feel a little better. It still hurts but...I feel a little better”  
“a little better is better than none at all”  
“a classic phrase”

Later…

Barbara held Jims head in her lap as she sat on the couch. Jim was purring lightly as he was being pet  
“oh sweetie. Do you want me to stay here and take tomorrow off? The two of us could be together, do something fun”  
“I...I’d like that...but what about-”  
“shhh. No more thinking. There are plenty of doctors on hand”  
“usually seems like that’s not a thing. Probably it’s because you’re the best and no one wants any less” Jim giggled a little bit along with his mom  
“well aren’t you sweet. So, want to do anything in particular tomorrow?”  
“nothing I can think of right now” Jim sighed in content  
“thanks mom”  
“I’m always here for my little god”


	8. So, my best friends a god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time for truth and insight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only thing to say is sorry for such a small chapter! life is chaos and I wanted to write something to help get my mind off of things. Well anyways enjoy! the very first of joby slowly building up

“-so Mary was being herself. I don’t know, I guess I might have done the same if I were in her shoes. Then again, I’m not her” Jim and Claire laughed together as they sat on a park bench sipping coffee. When Claire finished hers Jim took it and chomped it down. No trash!  
“so Mr halftroll, do you feel any better up in that head of yours?” Jim swallowed down the coffee cup and wiped his mouth with a napkin, then proceeded to eat said napkin  
“A lot better actually”  
“that’s great to hear!”  
“yeah...” Jim got quiet and thought

‘you have to tell her. How!? ‘hey Claire your best friend is a god. Neat right? Wana go check out guys together?’ right because Claire would be soooo cool with that.’ Jim snapped out of it when Claire put her hand on his arm  
“you okay? I didn’t mean to start making you think things”  
“oh uh-yeah-no I’m okay I uh...”  
“you have that look on your face”  
“what look? I don’t have a look” Claire giggled  
“every time you try to debate on telling me something, you get this one look. And I know it well enough to tell that right now, you’re trying to think of if you should tell me. Which you should”  
“you know me too well!” Jim ran a hand over his horn  
“I just...it’s...important and I don’t know how you’ll react”  
“I know what it is already.” Jim looked worried and knit his eyebrows  
“y-you do?”  
“mhm.”  
“how did you find out?!”  
“the way you look at me. You’re madly in love with me” that took Jim by surprise, he began laughing hard. Claire laughed right along side him. She began to pet him  
“feel better?”  
“yeah I do”  
“alright seriously. Tell me” Jim’s smile wavered. He sighed through his nose  
“can we go to your house first?”

………………….

“uh huh...” Claire was skeptical about all of this. The two sat in her bedroom talking quietly. She bit her lip and put a hand on Jim’s knee  
“are you sure? Maybe all of this is...another...thing you’re experiencing? It wouldn’t be the first time” Jim’s eyes began to water and his ears drooped down  
“you don’t believe me.” Claire held his face  
“look at me. I’m worried for your health. You know I love you. But you have to see it from my point” there was a brief silence before Claire broke it  
“Can you use your powers? Anything to show me? I want to believe you Jim. I believe you’re experiencing all of this but...maybe not...really” Jim’s eyes opened wide  
“that’s it! Alright, so, you think of something, ANYTHING, and I’ll tell you with my mind reading powers!” Claire feigned a smile through her immense worry  
“alright. I’ll do that” Jim was excited. He knew this would prove it!

‘I really hope Jim is alright. I don’t want him to go back on medications. If you really can hear me Jim, then you know how worried I am for you’ Jim repeated back word for word. Claires eyes started to go wide with disbelief, causing Jim to smile  
“see?! I told you!”  
“riiight. Well, you already know how I feel. That could have been a really good guess. You do know me inside and out”  
“alright, then think of the most random thing to say”

‘cucumber flavored dildos’

“why the hell would anyone make cucumber flavored dildos?” Claires jaw dropped  
“no fucking way any of this is real” Jim began laughing  
“See! I told you! And yes alright, I won’t be upset that you didn’t believe me. I understand how you would have thought about all of this. But everything makes sense now! doesn’t it!?”  
“holy shit it really does. All those episodes. All this time. And everything with-” Claire looked worried  
“I’m so so sorry you had to go through all of that. All that stress and then just unleashing it?” Jim’s smile started to die down  
“it’s alright. Let’s not talk about this”  
“alright, but can we go back to you reading my mind? You haven’t ALWAYS been able to, right?”  
“no. not until recently. And don’t worry, it only works if I really focus”

‘I can’t tell her it just randomly happens! I wouldn’t want to be around anyone who could read my most private thoughts’

“okay, phew. Not that I think anything bad about you! I just ah...”  
“no don’t worry Claire I totally get it. But you have nothing to worry about. It’s only when I really focus. And even if I DID just take a peek in that head of yours, I promise to only blackmail you when I really needed to”  
“you’re joking about that...right?” Jim winked  
“I dunno. You’re going to have to figure that one out by yourself” a smile slowly developed onto her face  
“will I? Well I don’t need god mind reading powers to know that if you say anything to anyone, I have more than enough dirt on you to counter it”  
“you do don’t you?” the two laughed and hugged. Claire started to pet Jim causing him to purr  
“Jim thank you for telling me about everything. Now I really get to understand things easier. If you ever need a break from the whole god business, come to me. Anytime alright?”  
“alright”  
“I’ll say it a million times if I have to. Please, come to me. Don’t bottle it up. Alright?”  
“I promise” Claire moved Jim’s head to look straight into her eyes  
“promise me. I don’t want you to...”  
“I haven’t hurt myself in a really long time. I promise, I won’t. I promise I’ll come straight to you if anything started to overwhelm me”  
“thank you Jim” the two hugged once more then Claire let out a light sigh  
“you know, if you can do the whole mind reading thing, I would have LOVED it if you could have done that for math class. Honestly the nights I spent just trying to study constantly” Jim laughed loudly  
“right!? Oh it would have been so much easier!”  
“You couldn’t have figured out how to do some cool god tricks before? All the times you could have looked into the future for me so I wouldn’t make myself look like an idiot in front of that one guy I was flirting with?”  
“hey, to be fair. I DID tell you not to flirt with him”  
“and Mary told me to do it”  
“we both know Mary is a hoe” Jim’s phone vibrated and he checked. He sighed as the timer had gone off  
“I need to get to trollmarket. The trolls need their god back”  
“so am I ever going to be meeting your other fragments? And trollmarket and everything?”  
“eh. I don’t think they let humans in. they only let Toby in because he’s a fragment. But I’ll see what I can do” The two hugged and said their goodbyes as Jim made his way to the troll city

………………….

Once Jim entered the main large room that connected the other hallways, he saw Toby sitting on a bench quite and alone, looking at the ground slumped over. Jim furrowed his eyebrows, walked over and asked  
“you alright Toby?” Toby looked up surprised to see him  
“oh uh, yeah I’m alright just...a little sore from training” Jim smiled  
“You’re kinda a bad liar” Tobys feigned smile started to weaken  
“guess I am”  
“mind if I sit down?” Toby scooted over a bit so Jim could sit next to him  
“do you wana talk about what’s on your mind?” Toby blew air out of his mouth then nodded  
“i just...my whole life I've not had much. it's been boring. I’ve never really had much to tell anyone the few times i actually DID talk to someone for more than a couple sentences. Now i finally have something amazing going on in my life and...i just cant tell anyone about it. like FINALLY I have a chance at making new friends because I’m interesting now. But i cant. The only cool thing about me is the one thing I’m not allowed to talk about.” Jim noticed Toby’s eyes start to tear up  
“i finally have a chance to have more than one person in my life because I’m interesting. People would actually want to be involved with me. But I’m still just the same. I've only ever had my nana. guess I’m just not supposed to have others" Toby wipes his eyes  
"wow. Sorry. I didn't mean to drag you into me talking about my life’s problems” Jim smiled and put a hand on Toby’s forearm  
“It’s alright. I like to listen. It makes me feel useful. I might not be the best at talking, but I’m great at listening” Toby laughed  
“I’m the same way-well in a sense” Jim breathed out through his nose

“you know, my entire life’s been mostly lonely. Me being a half troll around nothing but humans, I’m always the sore thumb. I’m always the freak everyone stares at and gossips about. I can hear everything and it hurts. I’ve gotten more and more used to it over the years but words still hurt. My visions I have, I’ve experienced them all my life. I’ve been on medication after medication just trying to stop them. I always thought my head was just broken and couldn’t be repaired. It was always meant to be like that. I would have episodes at random times and once they were finished and I was back in the present. Everyone would just stare at me. I try not to cry but it’s hard. I was home schooled until about 10th grade. That’s when I wanted to attend a public school. I wanted to feel like a normal teenager. I knew I never would be, but I thought that maybe I might just be able to for just a few seconds. So, I enrolled and everything was just as I had thought it would be. Bad. Good. Fun. Terrible. I made a few friends but everyone else either avoided me or snickered behind my back. I would sometimes have episodes in the middle of class and have to run out. One time at this play rehearsal I had a pretty bad one. My friend Claire helped me through it.

I tried acting because I wanted to feel normal. Like maybe that was my ticket into people seeing me for who I am instead of what I am. The play went by great and I was so happy that I didn’t have a single problem. Everyone saw me and thought it was some great costume. But once people started to find out what I am, well I only got more attention from that. Mostly negative. People shunned me. Some parents refused to let their kids be near me because they thought I was some dangerous feral creature. Some parents actually took their kids out of school or made them go to another just because of me. I heard so many complaints about people wanting me to leave my school. No one trusted me. No one liked me. The teachers were nice to me though. They knew what I was but saw me for who I was. Funny. In a way, they were more friendly than actual kids my age.”  
“wow...that’s horrible. I just don’t understand why people would treat someone like that” Jim shrugged  
“humans are humans I guess”  
“yeah we are...” the two got quiet after that. Jim decided to start things up again  
“want a hug?” Toby gave a warm smile  
“yeah I’d like that”

Jim heard mentally  
‘he smells really nice. He feels so cuddly too. I really hope I don’t get a boner. I am too touch starved. Ugh I pop one every time a guy even looks at me kindly. Stupid lonely brain. Please don’t tell me trolls can smell human arousal. Oh fuck what if he’s listening to me right now!? Jim are you listening?!’

Jim had to quickly end Toby’s train of thought  
“hey did you want to go hangout? Just like, relax together or something? Blinky was going to come help me later tonight with some history on trollmarket” Toby smiled even larger

‘yes yes yes!’

“sure! I’d love to! Funny he was going to do the same for me”  
“then we can be study buddies!”  
“hell yeah!”


End file.
